


From Shackles to Fire Lilies

by Scorpia11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bath Sex, Captured, Cunnilingus, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fierce Katara, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Palace, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Good Zuko, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Secret Relationship, Slave but not really, Smut, Training, Vaginal Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders, elope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpia11/pseuds/Scorpia11
Summary: After battling Azula and Zuko in the crystal catacombs the team flees Ba Sing Se on Appa. Nearing the harbor they're ambushed and Katara falls into the Fire Nation's hands. Her worst fears are confirmed as Prince Zuko claims her for himself...but as a servant or something more? HEA, AR, IC, R&R. Warnings Include: Smut, Violence, and Language.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or stories of Avatar the Last Airbender.
> 
> **Warning: This story will include smutty lemons, mild violence, and language…if those are not things you enjoy reading then I would advise moving on to another story. Thanks.
> 
> **This story will take place after Aang is struck by lightning in the end of Book 2 battle of Ba Sing Se. However, in an effort to meet a more mature audience in this story Zuko is 18, Sokka is 18, Katara is 17, Aang is 14, and Toph is 14…making them two years older than in the show.

**Chapter 1:**

Katara held Aang in her lap as she used her Spirit Water to heal him from being struck by Azula's lightning. ' _Please don't let him be dead. Please, please no,'_ she begged silently. Sokka steered Appa over the Ba Sing Se wall, flying as fast as possible towards the ocean in an attempt to put as many miles between them and their enemies, Azula and Zuko. After what seemed like hours, though it'd only been mere minutes, Aang moaned and opened his eyes for just a moment before passing out again from the pain. Katara breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he'd survived, before moving him into Toph's lap so she could move freely to the front to speak with Sokka about their destination.

Just as she reached the edge of the saddle, fireballs begin streaming through the air forcing Appa to growl and swerve. She leaned over the side and found a myriad of Fire Nation soldiers standing upon a deck at the ships' harbor. Her heart dropped as fear engulfed her ' _Not again, not while Aang is hurt…he isn't even conscious,'_ she thought.

"Hang on!" Sokka shouted as he tried to help the sky bison weave through the smoke and fire, unconsciously tossing Toph, Aang, and Katara around the saddle. Katara attempted to grasp the edge of the pillion, but her sweaty palms couldn't maintain a good grip. Just as her hands slipped down the leather once more, three fireballs sailed straight towards them in perfection synchronization. To avoid being struck, Sokka pulled back hard on the reins and steered Appa straight up to avoid the collision. Katara's eyes went wide as she tumbled backward over Appa's back, out of the saddle, and began falling through the air.

Though everything happened in a matter of seconds Katara took it all in; the three large fireballs barely missing Appa's tail, Sokka's face scrunched in concentration as he tried to save everyone, and Toph holding on for dear life to both the saddle and Aang. She reached out…scrambling to grasp the harness, Appa's hair, _anything_ …but her fingers couldn't prevent her fall. The air whistled and rushed around her, swallowing her scream, as she fell slowly backward and down into the icy waves.

The force of which she collided with the water took her breath away. Pain pierced every inch of her body as she struggled to move…to kick…to propel herself to the surface. Her hands were outstretched, reaching for the light above as her lungs screamed in protest, begging for breath. As the pain peaked, her vision began to blur and darken around the edges.

The Fire Nation soldiers upon the deck watched as a body dressed in blue fell from the sky, landing with a hard splash into the vast sea. They were unable to tell who had fallen, but knew they had to reach them…just in case it was the Avatar.

All the while, Sokka continued to climb higher and higher to escape the fireball range when suddenly he heard Toph screaming his name. "Sokka! Sokka! Stop! You need to Stop! Katara!" Sensing the urgency in her voice, he immediately leveled out the bison and turned toward the panicking Earthbender.

"What are you saying about Katara?" he asked as his eyes swept around the saddle and saw that Toph was holding Aang and that Katara…Katara wasn't anywhere. Sokka searched around the saddle again and then over each side of Appa to see if maybe she was hanging onto the beasts' long white fur.

"She fell out" Toph stated pointedly. "When you jerked Appa straight up she fell backward. I heard her pass me, but I was barely hanging on to Twinkle Toes and the saddle" she exclaimed with frustration.

Sokka stilled from the shock and looked down to try and see if his sister had missed the ship. To see if she was safe…she _had_ to be safe for him. ' _She could waterbend!'_ he thought, hoping he could see her abilities from where they lingered. But as he looked down to the harbor, he couldn't see anything happening. The soldiers had halted their attack and the water looked unnaturally still. As he searched in vain for a sign that his sister had survived, Toph's words sliced through him and the silent building panic within. "If she survived, they'll have taken her hostage already. We can't take them… _not_ without Aang! And if you haven't noticed he's a bit out of sorts."

Sokka held tightly to Appa's reins, trying to make a choice; risk their lives, Aang's life, the war, and possibly the world to save his sister, or leave and try to break her out another day? ' _If she survived,'_ his mind whispered cruelly. His eyes burned as he held back tears, refusing to believe she was gone…she couldn't be, _she_ was the strong one…not him.

The answer was obvious he knew, but it didn't make the decision any easier. He exhaled slowly and focused on the sky ahead of them, "We have to save Aang" he uttered flatly, "she's strong and can make it, Toph. We _will_ come back for her, but…we can't...w-we can't risk the lives of thousands for j-just hers. She…she'll understand." A tear slid down Sokkas' cheek as he softly murmured "Yip, yip" urging Appa towards the open ocean. Toph didn't respond as she slumped back against the saddle and clung to Aang while silently praying that Katara would be alright.

XXX

The sky bison was out of range, but as a gift for Azula, two soldiers dove into the water to apprehend the fallen figure. After a few minutes of searching, they grasped the Waterbenders' arms and dragged her to the main ship.

The long-haired brunette thought the excruciating agony piercing every one of her nerves would never end and began to welcome the cold…the darkness…the peace.

Just as the burning sensation in her lungs seemed to ebb away…pain…pain worse than before broke across her chest. She tried to cry out but there was something blocking her throat…something slowly rising up as the pain proceeded to spread across her torso. Her eyes fluttered and opened as a gruff voice screamed at her "Breath! Come on…just breath, girl!".

Water bubbled up in her throat and she rolled to cough it out as the man's heavy hand slapped her on the back to help expel the salty liquid. "Good, good. We need you alive. Princess Azula will be most pleased that we caught someone traveling with the Avatar" he chuckled mirthlessly as she tried to focus on her surroundings, but all she could make out was a blurry face with a wicked grin before everything went black once more.

Sounds of men rushing back and forth shouting orders at one another, roused her from blissful oblivion. She laid upon a cold hard metal floor with her hands bound tightly together. Visions of the previous night flashed through her mind. Zuko's sadness as they discussed their mothers. The feel of his scar beneath her fingertips as she made the mistake of trusting him. Azula's attack and Zuko's imminent betrayal. Aang…her and Aang fighting for their lives against Zuko, Azula, and over a dozen Dai li agents. Aang being struck by lightning and falling as Katara rushed to catch him. Flying on the back of Appa while healing Aang's scarred body. The Fire Nation's fireballs. Falling…falling into deep icy water and then coughing it up in front of a blurry soldier.

Katara opened her eyes and focused on the hard iron shackles biting into her wrists. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog and looked around to see iron bars in front of her and a chain leading from her hands to her feet, also clad in irons. ' _How long have I been here?'_ she wondered idly to herself.

She sat up as best she could and shivered in her soaking wet blue dress. Attempting to warm herself, she tried to bend the water from the fabric, but the shackles bound her hands so tightly together she was unsuccessful. Again, and again, she tried, but nothing seemed to work. Leaning back against the wall she felt panic and fear engulf her senses. She'd been locked in a cell on a Fire Nation's ship not knowing for how long, unable to bend, freezing in her clothes, and in desperate need of food and water. Her throat burned from residual salt and bile as she tried to steady her breathing. ' _What will they do with me? Toss me in prison? Ex-execute me? Ensl-slave me?'_ Horrific images flooded her mind as she waited on the cold metal floor trembling with fear.

On the deck in the setting sun, the soldiers assembled for attention while Princess Azula ascended the ramp with her brother, Prince Zuko, following close behind. The soldiers saluted their superiors as the commanding officer stepped forward, bowing low in greeting the Prince and Princess. "Evening your Highness, I hope your stay in Ba Sing Se was to your liking."

"It was, indeed, Commander Chan. My brother and I have been reunited and we have apprehended a traitor in the process" she gestured to her uncle as he was brought onto the ship in stone bindings by the Dai li agents. "What news do you have for us?"

"Your Highness, we saw the Avatar's sky bison fly overhead and attempted to shoot it down. We were unsuccessful," Azula scoffed "but a young water tribe girl fell during the assault. We have her in custody below." Zuko's eyes widened as Azula grinned wickedly. Images of Katara in the crystal catacombs invaded the Prince's mind…her tenderness and gentle touch.

"Bring her here" Azula demanded with a deadly calm. The Commander nodded to two soldiers who quickly disappeared below deck to retrieve the girl. Fear for the little Waterbender ebbed into Zuko's mind; he knew just how cruel Azula could be. He wondered what she planned to do…torture and kill her? Give her to the men on board for entertainment? Save her for their father? Anger and something akin to jealousy rose in his throat like bile.

After only a few moments, the two men returned with Katara in tow, bound in iron shackles and dripping wet. Zuko frowned as he witnessed the goosebumps rising upon her damp skin and the way she shivered in the cool wind. She looked bedraggled with her dark hair falling around her shoulders while loose tendrils whipped back and forth in the wind. He was assaulted by the catacombs once more, where she had reached out to caress his face and offered to heal his disgraceful scar…before his sister offered him his honor on a silver platter.

Though part of him felt sorrow for betraying Katara, a bigger part was relieved to finally be heading home after so many years. Zuko glanced at his sister and recognized the menacing smile stretching across her face, the glint in her eyes caused him to worry for the bender before them. Without explanation, he felt an overwhelming need to protect the girl from Azula's cruelty. Confidently, he stepped towards his sister with a look of twisted rage upon his face.

"I've been chasing them around the world for _months_. Each time they have eluded capture and embarrassed me in front of my men, let me have her. I think I have earned some spoils of this war and the years I've lived in exile" he spat. He ensured his face was contorted in a cruel mask of hatred as Azula eyed him apprehensively.

"Fine Zuzu, you can have her, but she's your responsibility and you'll answer for _any_ mistakes she makes. Understood?" Zuko nodded curtly. "Make sure she doesn't escape or mess up my ship" she ordered before turning to speak with Commander Chan about their departure. The black-haired Prince stepped forward and grasped Katara's upper arm before marching off to his room, dragging his unwilling prisoner behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Zuko walked steadily to his quarters while maintaining a tight grip on Katara's upper arm. He navigated the ship with ease, as each vessel was built identically, and headed down a flight of stairs and around two corners before stopping in front of his door. "You'll stay with me is that understood?" he stated gruffly to Katara, as he attempted to maintain his cold demeanor. Though weak from lack of food and water she glared up into his golden eyes.

Noting her defiance, he raised an eyebrow and hissed "Would you rather stay in the cell below? Or rather with Azula?" he paused, waiting for her to react. "No? Maybe the men then? I am sure they'd enjoy finding you a place in _their_ quarters" his words invoked panic in her sapphire eyes before she frantically shook her head 'no' in response. "Hmmm? I guess my room doesn't sound so bad, now does it?" he inquired as a look of defeat stole over her features and she shook her once more before diverting her gaze to the floor. Without being able to bend she knew she didn't have a chance of protecting herself. She would rather stay in a room with only one enemy than take her chances with many.

Without further conversation, Zuko slid the door open and ushered her inside. The room was sparsely furnished with a small tea table, lamps, cushions, writing utensils, a chest of his belongings, and a single bed beneath the Fire Nation flag. Her eyes roamed the room, briefly looking for a place for her to sleep. ' _Probably will be the corner by his bed,'_ she thought irritably. Feeling the cold seep back into her stiff and tired muscles, she began to tremble again as they stood hovering by the door. Judging by how shaky her legs were, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand.

Zuko ran his free hand over the back of his neck, clearly realizing he hadn't thought everything through. As he tried to process what he'd gotten himself into, he felt a shiver run through her arm and recalled that she was still clad in her sodden dress. He turned and locked the door quickly before pivoting back and ordering her to undress. The look of shock and outrage etched upon her face told him everything she was thinking, and he knew she would be obstinate. " _I said_ you need to get out of those damn clothes and put on something dry! Don't make me tell you again!" he barked as a flicker of fire leapt into his eyes.

"It's not like I could even if I wanted to" Katara snapped as she held up her shackled hands and narrowed her deep blue eyes. He thought for only a fraction of a second about removing her cuffs before considering the consequences, knowing it wasn't an option…' _not tonight'_ anyway. Instead, he reached into his boot and pulled out a knife, causing Katara to gasp in fear and back away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, _peasant_ , but those shackles aren't coming off even though your clothes need to." He approached her steadily with the knife clutched tightly in his hand as she turned to flee. Before she could take more than a single step, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his armored chest. "Hold still" he snarled as she wriggled against him, attempting to break free.

"No, please… _please_ don't" she begged.

"I'm trying to help you" he bellowed "or would you rather get sick from being wet and cold." She surged forward one last time and attempted to run, momentarily forgetting about the chains connecting her feet together, before toppling to the floor. Zuko bent down swiftly and pulled her up by the arms before checking to make certain she was alright. He shook his head in frustration before whispering softly "I'm just trying to help, _please_ stop struggling and let me warm you to avoid illness."

Tears silently slipped from her eyes unbidden as she trembled in his grasp. Understanding her unspoken fear, Zuko slowly reached up and gently wiped the droplets away before softly murmuring "I swear I will not hurt you."

Even though he sounded sincere, she didn't trust him…not after everything that had happened in Ba Sing Se. But she stopped struggling, understanding it was futile when bound in iron chains. What was the point? She couldn't go anywhere and even if she could make it through the door there would be a dozen or so men to drag her back to her captor.

She blinked the tears from her eyes as the young Prince made swift work of her dress; carefully slicing through the heavy blue fabric before tossing it to the floor, leaving her wrapped in only her sarashi. A deep blush spread across her mocha cheeks as Zuko quickly looked her over for wounds. Without speaking, he moved to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulled out a large dry blanket. Moving back to her, he quickly unwrapped her water-saturated sarashi as she stared pointedly at the Fire Nation flag, refusing to see the look on Zuko's face as he stripped her for the first time.

He tried not to stare as he worked, but he couldn't help but notice her lithe, curvaceous figure or her perfectly shaped breasts taught with cold. His mouth dried as he looked upon her natural beauty and the red flush of her cheeks. ' _She's mine,'_ he thought ' _I could do whatever I please…No,'_ he chastised himself. _'That's wrong. She may be a peasant, but she is still a woman and shouldn't be taken against her will!_ '

Zuko blinked away the images of running his hands over her peaked mounds before grabbing the blanket from the floor and wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. He helped cover her entire body before reaching between the folds and removing her bottoms. The Firebender tried not to linger as he unraveled the soiled wrappings and dropped them to the floor. Instead, he examined her face, trying to read her mind as his eyes took in the smooth skin of her cheek, her clenched jaw, and dark eyelashes.

Katara stared resolutely at the flag above his bed, pretending it wasn't the most humiliating situation she'd been in and that Zuko wasn't undressing her. Though she was grateful he'd shielded her most sacred place from his eyes, she still couldn't forgive him for touching her so intimately. She tried with all her might not to whimper as his hands methodically removed her clothing, occasionally brushing against her damp skin. For health or not, it was embarrassing. No one had seen her naked since she was a small child. No one had ever been that close.

Oh, she had kissed a few guys before, but never had she felt heat like that. His hands once again brushed the sensitive skin of her outer thighs, causing a shiver to run down her spine that she'd swear was from the cold if interrogated. Refusing to believe she was attracted to the Prince, she chalked up her reactions to the lack of sustenance and sleep deprivation…not counting being unconscious for what easily could have been two days.

As Zuko tightened the blanket around her shoulders he handed the centerfolds to her bound hands. "Hold this while I get ready" he commanded in a quiet tone. She looked at him quizzically, ' _Ready for what?!'_ she began to invade her mind once more as she watched him remove his outer garments; leaving him bare-chested before her with only a pair of simple black pants slung low around his trimmed waist. She froze wondering what he was planning, knowing that as long as she was chained, she was at his mercy.

Ignoring her rigid stance, he walked past her and opened the door to the hall before yelling for a guard to bring them food and tea in about an hour. Shutting the door again, he locked it and moved purposefully up behind Katara's trembling form.

Without a word, he turned her towards him, knelt down, and disconnected the chain leading from her hands to her feet. "There's no need for this now" he murmured while removing the shackles around her ankles. "If you run, you'll be lucky to make it to the stairs before they catch you. And _believe me_ , they _will_ catch you. Upon doing so I will have you chained in the lower cell wrapped only in your sarashi for three days for all the men to see. Do you understand me?" he asked autocratically, silently daring her to test him. Katara gulped as she stared into his hardened golden eyes and nodded.

Her hands were left clasped because he was unwilling to risk her attacking him or any other member of the ship…at least not until she realized she was _his_ , not until she agreed to his terms. "Get into bed. I'll help with the blanket…no…not like that" he growled as she tried to lay down with her back to him. "Turn over, I need to warm you. I-I'm not planning on doing anything else." He tried to sound calm as she did as she was told, all the while tightly grasping the edges of the blanket close to her bare chest.

Zuko grabbed a second blanket and laid down in front of her, covering them both as she tried not to shiver from the cold dampness of her skin. He reached out and pulled her close to his chest before rubbing her covered arms in an effort to create friction and warmth. Initially, Katara tried to maintain a safe distance between them as she felt the heat emanating from his skin through the blanket. But as the soothing temperature seeped into her frozen limbs, she hesitated for only a few brief moments before surrendering and snuggling against his muscled chest.

The Dark Prince shivered as she pressed her icy cheek to his sternum and sighed when he finally felt her trembling begin to subside. Several minutes passed with strained tension before he heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He knew he could pull away, knew her body was warm now, and knew there was no reason to lay there holding her while she slept. But he couldn't help it.

Zuko wanted nothing more than to hold her close and run his hands over her luscious curves. He too was exhausted, but sleep eluded him. The guilt of the catacombs plagued his mind and his heart clenched as he pulled her tighter to him. She would understand someday, at least he hoped she would because he needed his honor _and_ his throne. He had no choice but to join Azula and attack Katara, even though she had been the first person to trust him…or even touch him since he'd been scarred.

After a little while, Zuko heard a soft knock upon the door and gently untangled himself from Katara's arms. Crossing the room, he cracked open the sliding barrier to reveal a soldier holding a tray of tea and food. "Your Highness," he said as he bowed holding out the tray "the dinner you requested." Zuko slowly slid open the door to usher him inside.

"Place it on the table and leave. Quietly," Zuko instructed in a low commanding voice. The man immediately entered and placed the tray down gently before turning and heading to the door. He stopped in front of the Prince and bowed once more.

"If you find you need anything else please let me know your Highness. It is an honor to serve you once again." Zuko nodded to him and watched the man leave the room before attempting to quietly close the door. As he crossed the short distance to throw the lock, pleased that the young soldier listened to his orders, another knock rapped loudly on the other side. He growled wondering ' _Spirits, who now?'_ as he exhaled slowly in an attempt to control his temper before reopening the door and finding the ever-stoic Commander Chan.

"Good evening, Prince Zuko" Chan murmured as he bowed low before the once banished Prince.

"Good evening, Commander. How may I assist you?" As Zuko spoke, Chan's eyes fell onto the shredded blue dress before roving the room; taking in the dinner tray, the pile of shackles and chains, and finally zeroing in on Katara's half-covered sleeping form sprawled across the bed. Her long dark hair spread across her chest, covering treasure that was now _his_ , while her clasped wrists lay bound in front of her.

"I see you have already begun to enjoy yourself" Chan asserted with a half-smile which morphed into concern. "Your Highness, I don't mean to overstep my bounds but…but do you think it wise to have unshackled her?" His eyes shifted to Zuko's face, noticing the Prince had raised a single brow. "I mean no disrespect, sir…I…my only concern is for your safety…not that you can't defend yourself, your Highness" he rushed out. Zuko's silence seemed to panic Chan, giving him a moment's satisfaction before he raised his hand and gestured to Katara's sleeping body.

"They were in the way for what I had planned" Zuko replied simply, leaving the Commander to draw his own conclusion. Chan's momentary panic dissolved into an understanding grin.

"Of course, Prince Zuko. I apologize for inquiring; it wasn't my business."

"No. It wasn't" he replied coolly. "What did you come here for, Chan?"

"Oh, yes sir. I have a message from Princess Azula, she would like you to join her for a private lunch tomorrow afternoon. She also wanted me to tell you that we will be heading straight to the capital via the fastest route and making as few ports as possible."

"Of course, I will accept her invitation." His eyes unwillingly moved to Katara as he contemplated what he should do with her. ' _Leave her here_? _No, she'll run at the first opportunity_ ,' the thought alone gave him an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. He simply wasn't ready to lose her again, not after _finally_ having her…especially this close. Deciding on a course of action, he looked back at Chan "Send a man here tomorrow before I depart and have him escort the girl back to the lower cells until I return from lunch with Azula. We don't need her attempting to escape while no one is here to watch over her."

"Yes, your Highness, I'll have them here before you leave" Chan expressed as he bowed low and headed to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing. Seeing as her clothes have become useless…" he gestured at the blue rags with a twisted grin "she will need something else to dress in."

"I will see what we have onboard and if we have nothing, I'll send someone into town at the next port…is there anything specific you want for her?" Chan inquired cautiously.

"Something fitting of her station, I would think that of a servant" Zuko quipped as Chan nodded and backed out of the room with a bow. The dark-haired Prince moved swiftly to the door and slid the lock into place once more before someone else could disturb them.

Turning, he stopped short as his gaze took in Katara's slender body, half-covered as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He was captivated by her beauty and for a moment he regretted having her there. But he knew what would happen if Azula had her way with the young Waterbender, or _worse_ his father. This was for the best; he wouldn't hurt her…unless she hurt him…or tried to run…or embarrassed him in public, but still not as bad as the others would and _certainly_ _not_ for entertainment. They needed to talk, and he needed her to understand her new role…or else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Zuko crossed to the bed and knelt by the side to gently shake her shoulder. At his touch, Katara began to stir and her eyes slowly opened as he pulled her from a dreamless sleep. Blinking languidly in the candlelight, her blue eyes finally focused on Zuko and she jerked backward, nearly slamming into the wall beside the bed, in fear. Her heart hammered in her chest as she snatched at the blanket with her shackled wrists and attempted to cover herself from his penetrating gaze.

The Prince frowned as his golden eyes settled on her face once more "I was only waking you because dinner is here, and I figured you were hungry. When did you last eat?" Katara blinked at him as she turned her head to look at the table before flitting her gaze back to him. Breathing deep and nibbling her lower lip, she tried to think of how to ask for her clothes without losing her temper.

"Umm, thanks…I guess. If you don't mind, I would like to put my sarashi back on before joining you at the table" she expressed with a slight edge to her voice.

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_ " she snapped, her temper rising. This wasn't where she belonged, and she had every right to her clothing. How dare he strip her and think of her as his property…she belonged to _no one_. She was the daughter of a chief, not a whore or some damn concubine. Her blue eyes burned with rage as she glared down the dark-haired man before her.

"Let's get something straight" Zuko began as he rose to tower over her. "You do not have _any_ power here. You belong to me and therefore _I decide_ _what_ you will wear and _when_ you will wear it." He stepped closer as he spoke in a low menacing voice "So no, you will _not_ be putting your wet sarashi on. You _will_ come sit at the table and eat. I don't care if you stay wrapped in the blanket, but you _will_ join me as you are." Resuming his initial tone, he asked once again "Now, answer my question…when did you last eat?" Katara's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in disconcertion as though he'd abruptly slapped her across the face. She sat staring at him quietly for so long that he began to think she was ignoring him on purpose.

"Before the crystal catacombs" she whispered after nearly two minutes, averting her gaze from his piercing eyes.

"That was nearly two days ago" he exclaimed, alarmed by her admission. "Didn't you eat after that? Weren't you at least fed in your cell?" She shook her head and pursed her lips before snapping back in anger.

"My apologies, _Zuko_ , I was a bit too preoccupied with trying to escape you and your twisted sister to consider food. During which time I was _attacked_ by fireballs, _fell_ from over a hundred yards into freezing water, was pulled out before nearly _drowning_ , and proceeded to pass out after some hideous guard _revived_ me…all before being _gifted_ to _you_! So no, _Zuko,_ I did not have time to _eat_!" she growled as her cheeks flushed with fury and tears gathered in her eyes from the stress she'd endured.

For one derisory moment, he contemplated pulling her into his arms to comfort her, but knew without a doubt she'd only struggle and push him away. Katara was a strong, fierce woman and obviously full of spirit. Zuko knew he should have reprimanded her for yelling at him, but he let it slide due to the trials she'd endured since their last encounter.

"Then let's eat" he declared calmly as he reached out and offered to help her from the bed. Her eyes narrowed at his outstretched hand and she turned away, refusing his assistance. He shook his head and moved to the table without her. ' _Fine, help yourself,'_ he thought as he settled on a cushion with his back to the door. He began lifting the lids off their dinner, freeing the enticing smells and watching as the steam curled and spread throughout the room.

Katara attempted to look anywhere but at the tray of food, willing her body to stop tightening in pain as the scents washed over her. An audible growl came from the pit of her stomach and she blushed crimson as she glared mutinously at the floor. "There's no point in starving yourself" Zuko stated pointedly.

Sighing heavily, she slid her legs around to stand while awkwardly clutching the blanket to her naked form. Slowly, she made her way to the cushion across from Zuko, shifting her hands as she moved in an attempt to sit without losing the woolen fabric. It was a difficult task which she barely managed and one which Zuko seemed to take pleasure in watching. Pursing her lips, she sat roughly down and adjusted the blanket accordingly. Her primary concern was concealing herself from his piercing golden eyes.

Peering up at him through her dark lashes, she noticed he held a small cup of tea before her. "It's jasmine, personally I've had better, but it should help soothe your throat" he uttered kindly. Tentatively, she reached for the cup and sipped gingerly from the brim. The hot liquid burned slightly as it went down but indeed helped quench her thirst and soothe the raw pain. She looked down at the bowls before her and frowned in irritation. "What's wrong now?" Zuko questioned in exasperation.

"I was wondering how I'm supposed to eat with these on. Are you expecting me to lap up the rice like a dog?" she growled, gesturing to the irons biting into her wrists. Glancing briefly to her hands, Zuko realized he'd been a fool to have forgotten about her binds, but quickly decided it would be a good time for them to talk.

"I take it you want me to remove them?" he inquired while quirking an eyebrow.

"No, not at all your Lordship, I'd much prefer sticking my face into the bowl like the lowly captive I am" she sneered sarcastically. He narrowed his golden gaze and set his jaw as he felt his temper rise and his blood boil.

"Well, by all means, help yourself" he bit back and gestured to the dishes between them, causing her jaw to drop open in outrage. He waited for her to move, to speak, to just do _something_ before he wrung her pretty little neck. Within mere moments, she exhaled sharply, attempted to cross her arms, and in failing to do so, thrust them into her lap as she glowered at the floor. "If you'd like me to remove those restraints, you might want to change your attitude and listen up. Whether you like it or not _you belong_ _to me_ " he stated, enunciating each syllable slowly so there was no misunderstanding between them.

Her infuriated irises snapped to his glowering gaze as she pursed her lips in anger but refrained from interrupting him as he continued. "You are _my_ _captive_ and with that, there are a few rules" he paused waiting for her to speak and when she said nothing he pressed on. "If you don't like the term captive or slave, by all means, consider yourself my servant or attendant. I really could care less, but it all comes to the same thing" he leaned across the table and lowered his voice "you have to do as I tell you or pay the penalty." He let his words sink in before continuing and watched as her shoulders tensed with each word he spoke.

"Rule one, do what I tell you when I tell you to do it… _especially_ when we are in public. You already know that I don't like to be challenged or embarrassed. Rule two, you will no longer waterbend unless asked to. _Meaning_ you will not use it against me or anyone else unless I give you _explicit_ instruction. Rule three, _no_ running" he drew in a short breath before finishing "even if you made it past me there are soldiers _everywhere_ , all of which will not hesitate to apprehend you and return you to me." He let the threat hang in the air as she absorbed his parameters.

"What if I don't want to stay with you? I think I'd rather be in prison than your slave."

" _Really_? You don't think _I'm_ the best option?" he snarled indignantly. "I guess you're right, you would be better off as a ships' captive…damned to serve the needs of a hundred men" she blanched at his candor "or how about being Azula's slave? Hmmm? Do you think that would be better? Is that before or after she hands you over to my father who is known for his cruelty of women? Tell me, Katara, which would you prefer?" The fear reflecting in her eyes answered the questions for him. She didn't want any of the options but of all of them, he knew she would choose him. He tried to calm himself before appealing to her rational side, "I am trying to show you a little compassion and save you from a worse fate. Can't you see that, Katara? Dammit answer me!" he demanded as she sat in silence staring at the tea in her hands.

"What if I refuse your rules," she questioned softly as she leveled her gaze with his.

His lips thinned and his eyes narrowed to near slits, "Then your punishments will be severe. Least of which will be me sending out my fiercest warriors to hunt down your _beloved_ _Avatar_ " he hissed and watched as her eyes widened in horror. "What? Did you think I didn't notice your Spirit Water missing? You think I wouldn't have put it together? You healed him before falling off the bison's back and I bet it worked, but he was too weak to save you. _That's_ why you're here…because he was _too weak_!" he spat his words like acid, but all Katara could hear was the rapid beating of her heart as fear overrode her senses. Of course, Zuko knew it was missing, he alone knew what magic the water held and had easily put two and two together.

Trying to keep her voice steady she asked in a near whisper "What if I agree to follow the rules?" Zuko's eyes widened for a moment as he sat back, shocked by her inquiry.

"If you agree then you'll have my protection, I'll stop hunting Aang, and I won't breathe a word of his survival" he stated evenly before waiting for her answer with bated breath. He knew he didn't have to promise her anything, give her anything, do anything, or even say anything to make her agree, but he wanted her to choose to stay with him…He wasn't sure why, but he _wanted_ her.

Katara's shoulders slumped forward and her head bowed as she accepted her situation, knowing it was the only way to save her friend and possibly the world. "Okay, Zuko, you have a deal. I'll stay and follow your rules" she proclaimed defeatedly before looking up at him with anguished eyes "and to you, Aang will remain dead." Though she spoke the words he wanted, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed at the way the fight seemed to seep out of her.

A long moment passed before Zuko stood and moved around the table to her. She instinctively pulled away as he reached for her and grasped the irons tightly. "Don't make me regret this" he spoke quietly as he quickly and efficiently removed the manacles around her wrists. Katara stayed quiet and began to rub where the shackles had bit into her, leaving ruff chaffed skin behind.

The Firebender stood, moved to the trunk once again, and rummaged through his belongings before withdrawing a small wooden box. Upon returning to her side, he knelt and slid back the lid, revealing a thick white paste that strongly smelled of eucalyptus. She stared wearily at the ointment in his hands as he glanced at her reaction, "It's a salve that'll help heal your raw skin and soothe the pain" he explained, his voice deep as he began tenderly massaging it into her wrists.

Katara continued to stare, perplexed by the gentle way in which he administered the salve. His calloused fingers rubbed slow soothing circles over the irritated skin of her wrists and ankles. Her breath caught while her pulse quickened, and she carefully followed the steady path his fingers made as they purposefully trailed over her wounds. That simple act of kindness confused her as much as his sincerity had in the cavern.

If he had allowed her to, she could have healed herself faster…but he probably wouldn't consider it so soon. He would assume she'd use her bending against him in an effort to escape, but honestly, what was the point with so many guards standing by? Before long, he had finished her ankles and proceeded to double-check her wrists, flipping them over in his hands to ensure they were well lathered.

Her blue eyes flickered over him as he worked; taking in the way his dark brown hair fell around his face and the various discoloration of the scar that covered his left eye before her gaze drifted down to his golden irises, which seemed solely focused on their task. She blinked down at her wrists and then back to his face where she suddenly found him staring intently at her. A lump formed in her throat, fearful of what he would do as a tingle ran down her spine when she recalled her state of undress. She leaned away from him and quietly murmured "Thank you, they feel much better." Zuko nodded his head and released her hands before moving back to the other side of the table to begin eating once more.

As they ate, silence pressed in around them. Katara wasn't used to not speaking at mealtimes but also wasn't sure if she should. ' _What would I say? What would we even talk about? Should I speak? Was that a forbidden thing to do?'_ She wasn't sure what was acceptable and what wasn't. ' _Do I need to wait until he speaks first?'_

Questions plagued her mind and she nibbled her bottom lip as she set the empty bowl upon the tray. Assuming it was best to wait until he spoke, she rallied and convinced herself that she could do this; she could sit and be quiet until appointed a task…preferably one where she was allowed to wear clothes. As Zuko ate, she kept chanting to herself ' _You can do this, just wait them out. Wait them all out until Aang comes.'_ She knew he wouldn't leave her there and neither would Sokka. Though in a way Sokka had left her. Pain rippled through her heart as she recalled how he had not only been steering Appa but that he'd kept going…never noticing she'd fallen out and worst of all, he hadn't come back.

Zuko sensed something was wrong by the way Katara sat so quietly, staring unseeingly at the table between them as she clutched her teacup, lost in her thoughts. He began to wonder to himself, ' _What is she thinking? Did she finally realize there was no way out? That this is her new life?'_ The young Prince didn't know how to comfort her. It was obvious she was upset, but he couldn't let her go…he didn't _want_ to let her go as there was just something about her that captivated him.

Clearing his throat, he pulled her back to the present "I know this isn't what you want to hear but I have a meeting with Azula tomorrow afternoon" he coughed to clear his throat "umm…alone. You won't be allowed to accompany me. You aren't allowed to be left alone so a guard will come to take you down to the lower cell while I'm busy" he informed her as her downcast gaze flitted from the table to the pile of rags lying heaped on the floor.

"Zuko…sir…Highn…" she started as a red flush slowly crept up her neck and stole over her cheeks.

"Zuko is fine in private, Katara," he asserted softly "but Prince Zuko or Your Highness would be appropriate in front of others."

"Zuko…." she started with a slight edge to her voice, "seeing as you refuse to allow me to dress myself while in your presence, I wondered if you plan on allowing me to do so before being put on display behind bars for all the men on this ship to see?"

"Yes, _obviously_ you are to be dressed properly when leaving this room" he growled realizing she was quoting his earlier threat. "I have ordered the Commander to find you something more _appropriate_ …for your _new_ _station_ ," he hesitated as she sucked in a breath. "The items should be here in the morning and your sarashi should be dry by then as well. I'll expect you to be ready before I need to leave for lunch" he ordered as she nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and…well before I forget" he paused, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to work out how to phrase what he needed to say. He knew if he didn't warn her, she'd overhear it from the others and possibly contradict them out of anger…essentially ruining his reputation before they took her away. ' _She's probably going to lose it,'_ he thought sourly. "Well as I said, I spoke with the Commander earlier and…well he was here while you were…well while you were sleeping." He wasn't sure if he needed to continue but when she furrowed her brows in confusion he pressed on. "Well, he saw that you weren't dressed and inquired about the ankle shackles piled on the floor" he explained and watched as her eyes grew wide with dawning comprehension.

"What did you tell him?" she inquired in a barely audible whisper, hoping her assumption was wrong.

"I told him they were in my way."

"You what?!" she shouted as she jumped to her feet, momentarily forgetting about the blanket wrapped around her. As the cool air rushed against her bare skin and the fabric pooled at her feet, she finally realized her mistake. Gasping and stooping quickly, she yanked the cover back into place as her face burned bright with embarrassment. Looking back at Zuko, she saw his mouth had gone slack and his eyes a little wide as he stared pointedly at her now covered breasts. Taking a deep breath, she rallied once more as Zuko's lips slowly curled into a smirk.

"Are you telling me h-he thinks…he thinks y-you and…and I…that w-we?" she stammered as anger flashed in her eyes and coursed wildly through her veins. It took every ounce of control she possessed not to water whip the damn smirk off his face. "How could you? We didn't have…" she stumbled over her words as she tried to process what he'd done. "I would _never_ do… _that_ with you! Now they probably think I'm some kind of…" her voice trailed off as Zuko abruptly stood clenching his fists, clearly having had enough as his smirk twisted into a scowl.

"What would you have preferred I tell him? Hmmm…?" he snarled. "Want me to tell them I'm nice and that I simply held you to warm your body and keep you from _freezing_ to death? What do you think they would start to say then? What do you think they would spread throughout my kingdom?" he stepped around the table and closed the distance between them. "You don't think my father wouldn't take you from me, claiming I was unable to _train_ you properly? Is that what you want? You want him to take you and do as he pleases? Hmmm? Answer the question, Katara!" he roared.

"No! That's not what I want! But I don't want them thinking I just rolled over and gave you everything you wanted!" she shouted.

"Well, it's done! They think I've bedded you and will continue to think so and so help me you better not tell them otherwise!" he threatened in a low menacing tone as he bent over her. She could feel the heat emanating from his body as he struggled to keep control of the fire lacing his veins. "I could take you anytime I wanted" he hissed, causing her nostrils to flare and her eyes to narrow. "But I'd rather have a woman who begged me to take her" he murmured as he closed the small gap between them, pressing his cheek to hers as he whispered almost huskily in her ear "A woman who wanted to _pleasure_ me as I reciprocated in _every_ conceivable way. Where we're both left shaking and exhausted after our bodies collide."

By the time he finished, they were both breathing hard and the sexual tension surrounding them was palpable. Katara stood frozen as his lips barely brushed the shell of her ear with each breath he took, but she refused to cower to him. "Do I need to be worried about you saying otherwise? Do I _need_ to make true on my word?" he whispered as he slowly moved back to look her in the eyes. His golden gaze never wavered from her own and he watched as the color slowly drained from her face.

"No, Zuko" she breathed and her shoulders sagged as she turned away from him to climb into bed "I won't tell them otherwise, but know this…" she looked up and met his eyes with an icy glare "I will _never_ beg you to take me." With that, she turned and laid down with her back to him.

Zuko stood rooted to the spot, staring at her back as he processed her words. He'd clearly heard her but simply had a difficult time accepting her unmitigated rejection. Katara didn't want him. She _hated_ him…hated him with every fiber of her being and only laid in his bed in an effort to save her friend. And he honestly couldn't blame her after everything he'd done.

He'd spent the better half of the year chasing the Avatar and in doing so, tracked Katara to the edges of the world. With everything he'd done she had no reason to show him compassion or give him the benefit of the doubt…especially not after he betrayed her in Ba Sing Se.

_'Fine, she can hate_ _me,'_ he thought as he turned back to retake his seat ' _but someday, she will know this could have been a lot worse...someday she may forgive me_.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The Fire Nation Prince could feel the sun rising as it stirred the fire within his veins and slowly awoke. With his eyes still closed, he stretched out his arm, and instinctively reached for Katara's slender body; realizing too late, once his hand fell on cool sheets, that she wasn't lying beside him. Snapping his eyes open he sat up straight and found her side of the bed empty. He whirled around, fearful she'd run while he'd slept, but came up short upon seeing her settled on a cushion wrapped in her sarashi and holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Morning Zuko, this arrived only a few minutes ago" she stated calmly as she gestured to the breakfast tray. "I didn't think I'd be _permitted_ to eat without you, so I only poured a cup of tea while waiting for you to wake. I hope _that's_ alright." He didn't particularly like the way she emphasized 'permitted' but he let it go for now…' _Let her think she has to ask,'_ he bit out internally. Deciding to make her wait just a bit longer, he rose and stretched each of his muscles before moving to his cushion. As he took his seat, Katara busied herself by removing the platter lids and pouring him a cup of tea.

"Thank you" he murmured as he took the proffered cup. She looked well-rested and, though she still had a slight attitude, less aggressive. He glanced over her body, "I see you have decided to put your sarashi back on…was it dry?" he inquired before taking a bite of his eggs, enjoying the way in which her lips pressed tightly together.

"Yes, it was dry, and I thought I should be as decent as possible before anyone knocked at the door…which they so happened to do shortly after I'd finished" she quipped.

"They know to leave it outside if no one answers" he retorted. She flushed and looked down at the table, clearly uncertain as to how to respond.

They ate in silence once again until a knock came to the door. Zuko held up his hand for her to stay seated as he stood and answered the door to the Commander who bowed respectfully. "Good morning your Highness, I have the clothing you requested" he claimed as he held out an open crate filled with silk, cotton, and woolen fabrics. "It's all we could find on the ship, sir. We found them in some merchant boxes bound for the capital, but if they aren't what you're looking for we can acquire something at the next port."

"Thank you, Commander Chan. I'm certain we can find something in here" Zuko replied as he took the box and watched as the man bowed once again before leaving. "It looks like you will have more to wear after all" the Prince uttered cheerfully as he closed the door and threw the lock. Striding to his bed he dumped the contents of the box, revealing various articles of women's clothing in shades of red and black. Rifling through them, he pulled out a long crimson skirt and matching sleeveless top before thrusting them into Katara's hands. "Put these on…they'll do for now."

The little Waterbender stared at the red silk garments in a mixture of awe and disbelief before scrambling to put them on without further argument. The sleek skirt hugged her narrow waist before cascading down, barely brushing her ankles. Along each side was a split that stopped just above her knees, giving her room to walk and sit comfortably. The matching sleeveless shirt was simple as it wrapped around her chest and covered her midriff.

Zuko could tell Katara was pleased with the rich fabrics he chose, by the way she bit back a smile and smoothed out the wrinkles. She did her best to hide her pleasure but couldn't stop herself from running her hands over the silk…seemingly amazed by how well it fit her. As his golden gaze trailed over her body, he couldn't help but appreciate how well the outfit accentuated her natural curves or the way in which the crimson tone contrasted with her exquisite mocha body.

Upon feeling his pants tighten around his groin he cleared his throat, "That's enough" he stated firmly as he fought the urge to brush her hands to the side and run his own down over her hips. "This room needs cleaned before long and I have scrolls to go over before meeting Azula for lunch." Breathing deeply, he turned and began to pull rolled parchment from a side drawer in his tea table.

The rest of the morning passed with Katara clearing the small table, putting the clothes away, making the bed, and picking up his various possessions from the floor. Zuko sat quietly, pouring over maps and scrolls before yet another knock came to the door. It was the guard who was charged with escorting her down to the lower cell until the Princes' private lunch was finished.

Clad once again in the wretched irons, Katara was led quickly through halls and down to the belly of the ship. As they reached the lower deck, the silent soldier slid back the bars and ushered her into the cell before slamming the door shut, locking her within the confined space. She stood blinking in the dark for a few moments until her eyes adjusted and she was able to make out her shadowed surroundings.

Initially, she noticed the cell was half, if not a third, of the size of Zuko's room above but with nothing more than the cold metal ground for her to sit upon and a bucket in the far corner which emanated a foul odor. Wrinkling her nose, she decided to sit as far away from the waste pail as possible and made her way to the side closest to the adjoining cell before sliding down to rest.

Her thoughts had begun to wonder if she would ever be able to escape this hell when a familiar voice permeated the shadows. "Why hello, Miss Katara, I hadn't been expecting to see you again so soon. May I ask how you have found yourself here?"

"General Iroh? Is that you?" Katara inquired as she turned and found his withered body bound in heavy chains. The elderly man looked weak and underfed as his grey hair laid lank around his shoulders.

"Yes, my dear. But how is it that you are here? Last time I saw you, I thought I told you to go and get as far away as possible" he lightly chastised. Katara bowed her head in shame, how could she forget that Iroh had sacrificed himself to fend off Azula and Zuko while she escaped with Aang. Guilt washed over her as she thought of how she'd failed him before he continued in a low whisper, "I hope that the Avatar is not here as well…"

"No, it's just me, General. It's a long story, but I promise that I'm here alone."

"A long story? Well I seem to have some extra time on my hands so if you are willing, I'd love to hear it" he encouraged her with a gentle smile. Katara bit her lip in contemplation before returning his smile and beginning her tale. She quietly informed him of everything that'd happened since they'd last spoken…leaving out only a few details such as healing Aang and not _actually_ sleeping with Zuko (after all she had made a deal).

Time seemed to slip away as she talked about her arguments with Zuko and how she'd nearly drowned after falling from Appa's back. She found that it was a comfort to have someone to share with…someone who was in the same place as her and at the mercy of the Fire Nation.

Upon bringing the story full circle as to why she was there in the cell next to him, he smiled. "It seems my nephew, lost though he may be, has taken kindly to you." Katara frowned at his words, confused by how he'd come to that conclusion after describing how they quarreled. "Now, now I know Zuko can be difficult and hot-tempered, but he has a compassionate soul given the trauma he has lived through. He is lost, I'm sad to say…but I think with time and a little help he can find his way back. I know it's hard to see now, but he still has much to learn. Maybe fate has brought you together for a reason."

Katara didn't know what to say, she knew the General to be a kind man and Zuko seemed to be as well…unless his temper got the better of him. But before she could question what the General meant a rough-looking guard stalked down the stairs. For a brief moment, she thought lunch must have finished and that he was there to escort her back to the Princes' room. However, he didn't bother opening the door, instead, he simply lit the torch within her cell with a flick of his wrist and stood outside the bars leering at her. "Are you here to take me back?" she queried in a shaky voice after several uncomfortable moments passed. There was something about him that made her hair stand up on the back of her neck as his face split into a sadistic smile.

XXX

Zuko watched as the guard led Katara away bound in chains and knew he'd have to obtain more salve if he were going to save her skin from permanent damage. Following them through the door, he turned and made his way to the other end of the ship to meet his sister for lunch in her private chamber. Upon arrival, he took a deep calming breath and knocked respectfully before entering. "Well it's about time brother, I was afraid our food would grow cold before you arrived" she chastised through a wicked smile as Zuko looked over the steaming platters that had obviously just been delivered.

"I apologize, sister. I didn't mean to keep you waiting, hopefully, it wasn't terribly long" he stated in the politest voice he could muster while concentrating on not rolling his eyes.

"Ah well, it should be fine, the food here isn't even that great anyway" she prattled with a wave of her hand, gesturing for him to join her. "Anyways, Zuzu how'd you _sleep_?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice which set him on edge. He knew she only ever used the innocent act if she was hedging at something.

"I slept well, Azula, thank you for asking. Now…"

"Only well, Zuzu? From what I hear you should be feeling _fully_ _relaxed_ " she proclaimed with a smirk as she leaned on the table folding her hands under her chin. "Did you have _fun_ with your little peasant? Maybe take out some of that _rage_ you've been harboring?" Zuko maintained an impassive expression as his sexual encounters were not something, he wished to discuss with her…now or ever.

"Is that why you called me here, sister? To hear the tales of my evening? No offense, but I don't enjoy sharing with others, _especially_ personal sordid details. Now here I thought you wanted to discuss our travels or what's been happening at home" he declared with raised brows and a small smile. Azula pouted at being deterred from her initial inquiry but gathered herself immediately.

"I've sent a messenger hawk straight to father describing our time in the catacombs. I informed him of Uncle's betrayal and your victory in killing the Avatar" she stated flatly as she studied her nails.

"You told father I killed the Avatar? B-but it was you. You struck him down. Why would you not want credit for that?" Zuko questioned with furrowed brows, perplexed by his sister's odd act of kindness.

"Oh Zuzu, you honestly think father would let you back if I told him it was me that struck him down?" she chortled. "I promise it's better this way, you'll see. He will welcome you with open arms and a parade in your honor knowing you killed the Avatar. You should be thanking me for giving you the credit!" When she saw Zuko's surprised expression she scoffed, "Why are you so shocked? I _can_ be nice you know!"

"I didn't think about it like that, I-I just thought by proving my allegiance that he would…never mind. Thank you, Azula" he muttered quietly, though he couldn't seem to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that warned him not to trust her.

As lunch progressed, they began discussing the changes of the war, plans for Ba Sing Se now that it'd been taken over, and what to expect when they arrived home. An hour had easily passed when Zuko finally stood to leave. "I should get back; I have things to do before dinner" he claimed as he straightened his tunic. "Thank you for lunch, Azula."

"You honestly think I'd believe you have 'things to do', Zuzu? I know that you want to get back to that little peasant" she scoffed. "Well if you find you have any free time between sessions maybe you could find time to spar with your little sister?"

"Of course, Azula, I'd love to duel you" they smiled at each other, bowed, and said their goodbyes before Zuko turned to leave.

XXX

"No. No, I wanted to come and see what the Prince _took_ from us" the guard sneered, causing Katara's stomach to clench as he leaned into the bars. "Seems a little unfair that he gets to keep a pretty young thing like you all to himself, don'tcha think?" As his face came into view, Katara pressed her back against the cool iron wall in an effort to escape his lewd gaze. Fear gripped her as she stared over his features, hoping she could recall what he looked like when Zuko collected her. He had small beady black eyes, a disjointed nose that had obviously been broken before, and pointed teeth that were twisted and yellowed. He wasn't a very large man, but he was bigger than her and lean from having worked in the military for years. And though he stood on the other side of the bars she could smell his foul odor mixed with soot.

"Now, now, that is no way to speak to a young lady, let alone a servant of the Prince" Iroh's angry voice pierced the silence. "You should be ashamed to have dishonored your leader in such a manner." A sneer spread over the guard's face as he turned his beady eyes on the General.

"What would a traitor like yourself know of shame. You sit in this cell a shackled and broken old man, a disgrace to this nation…you know _nothing_ of honor."

"Leave the girl be" Iroh stated calmly.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" the man asked before spitting in the Generals' face.

"Don't do that! Leave him alone!" Katara yelled just before the guard turned and jerked open the cell door. She tried to back further into the corner as she realized her mistake and attempted to make herself as small as possible. He closed the space between them in two strides and wrapped his thick hand around her throat before pulling her up to her feet and pressing her back against the bars. Katara gasped for air and, though her hands were shackled, dug her fingers into his forearm, hoping he would release his hold. Iroh called out for the other guards before being kicked roughly in the side by the man attempting to strangle her.

"I was just going to have a look, but you're such a pretty thing I think I might have a taste and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut…you too old man or I'll give you a beating to remember me by" spit flew from his mouth as he spoke. Katara winced as it landed upon her face and averted her gaze to Iroh, who was laying on the floor gasping in pain as he tried to catch his breath. "It's not like I'm asking much…just a taste. From what I hear, that's less than what you gave the Prince within minutes of being alone with him."

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut and refused to look into the eyes of her attacker. Silently, she prayed someone would walk by and intervene. But he was so close to her now she could feel the heat of his breath upon her skin and smell the rancid odor emanating from between his foul teeth. Her heart pounded in her throat as she relentlessly clawed at his skin, hoping the pain would be enough that he'd release her. ' _Please, please just let me breathe,'_ she thought as spots danced before the lids of her eyes.

Just as she felt his lips brush against her cheek the hand pinning her to the bars was ripped from her throat. She coughed and sputtered as she fell to her knees unsure of what had happened. "How dare you touch what's mine!" she heard Zuko roar as she gasped for breath. Looking up from where she knelt on the iron floor, she saw the Prince pinning her assailant against the other side of the cell bars, his face contorted in rage. "You think you can come in here and lay hands on _my property_! Hmm?! _Touch_ what's mine? _Taste_ what's mine?" he spat. In all the time she'd known the Firebender, she had never seen him so angry and for once she was glad of his temper.

"P-P-Prince Z-Zuko…Prince Zuko" she called out to him through a constricted voice. The dark-haired bender snapped his head in her direction upon hearing his name.

"Not now, Katara" he growled as he turned to another guard who'd accompanied him from lunch. "I want her taken back to my chambers and have the ship's healer check her throat." Turning to her once more he barked out "Go, I'll be there when I'm done teaching this simpleton a lesson."

"Please…" Katara begged as the other guard helped her to her feet and began steering her to the stairs. "Zu…I mean, _Prince_ Zuko, I think your uncle's hurt!"

"What?" he turned to look at the man curled on the floor in the next cell.

"Iroh tried to stop him from touching me. He told him to leave me alone and yelled for the other guards. This man" she gestured to the beady-eyed soldier "spit on him and kicked him hard through the bars telling him to shut up or he'd beat him." Steam curled from Zuko's nostrils as his narrowed gaze focused on the cowering man held in his grasp. His face contorted into pure hatred and induced fear in the surrounding guard, causing each of them to take a step back.

"How dare you," he hissed in a low menacing voice as Katara was ushered up the stairs "how dare you kick and spit upon a member of the royal family."

"B-but he's a t-traitor, sir" the guard stammered as he attempted to justify his actions.

"Traitor or no, he's still a royal and only the _Firelord_ can determine his fate! It is not for some lowly piece of trash to decide the punishment. You've dishonored me and this crew by attempting to force yourself upon my servant and attacking my uncle. You will be whipped raw and placed in a holding cell without food or water for three days. Maybe then you'll remember your place as you do your job and keep your hands to yourself because _no one_ touches my property without my consent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Katara was led quickly back to Zuko's room and ushered inside as the soldier turned to guard the door while awaiting the ship's healer to examine her. Just as the elder man finished applying a soothing salve to the Waterbenders' bruised neck, the Prince barged in and demanded to know how badly she was injured. Droplets of blood were splattered across his uniform as he'd personally administered the first five lashes to the insubordinate soldier before turning it over to the guard's commanding officer.

The healer bowed low before explaining that she only had a few minor bruises around her throat but would make a full recovery in a few days. Zuko thanked the man kindly and saw him to the door before locking it and returning to her side. He made quick work of removing her shackles and tossing them into the corner as he knelt at her feet.

Everything had happened so quickly that Katara had yet to mentally catch up. She sat upon the bed trying to keep herself together by taking slow deep breaths…trying her best not to think of the way the man's eyes had raked over her body or the smell of his acrid breath. "I am so sorry. If I had thought you would be in danger in that cell, I never would have sent you there…I swear it" Zuko asserted with worry-filled eyes as he reached up and tenderly cupped her cheek.

His gentle caress seemed to break her resolve as tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. In the blink of an eye, Zuko had discarded his bloody tunic, climbed onto the bed, and pulled Katara into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist while the other cradled her head into the crook of his neck as a sob broke free of her chest. He didn't speak reassuring words or nonsensical promises, he simply stroked her hair and held her close.

Rage boiled inside him at the thought of how the swine had held her pressed against the bars. Clearly, the man had never heard of how possessive or angry Zuko could be…no one touched what was his… _ever_. He swore to himself not to put her through that again and decided if she weren't with him then she would stay in their room with a trusted guard at the door, barring any visitors until his return.

Sobs racked Katara's body as she clutched his shoulders and held him close. "Please don't send me back there" she begged through ragged breaths as she leaned back to look at him with pleading watery eyes. "I swear I won't run…" he cupped her face and gently wiped away the tears as she stared into his pain-filled golden eyes. "I'll be good and stay in the room…I…I…"

"Shh…" Zuko murmured as he tucked her head under his chin. It pained him to see her strong spirit broken and riddled with fear. They may have had their differences and he may have threatened her with punishments, but he'd never actually planned on carrying them out. He probably would never admit it, but he preferred her fiery temper and tenacious attitude. "You don't have to go back. You have my word that no one will ever try to touch you again" he promised softly before leaning back and tilting her head up to meet her blue gaze. "I swear it, Katara."

"Thank you, Zuko…thank you" was all she could muster before she curled back into him. She wasn't sure how long she stayed in his arms, but as the tears dried and her breathing slowed, she leaned back. "Zuko?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Katara…?"

"Is your uncle alright?" she inquired while worrying her lower lip. He looked at her for a long moment, searching for a reason as to why she would care. "I mean he tried to help me the best he could…" she offered when he still hadn't spoken. She kept her eyes downcast while her fingers toyed with the folds of her skirt. "I know that man kicked him pretty hard…" she mumbled as the silence stretched before trailing off, uncertain if she was treading on thin ice.

"I checked on him before coming to you" he finally admitted, deciding the truth wouldn't hurt anything as she seemed genuinely concerned. "He's going to have a nasty bruise, but otherwise he's as well as he can be…" ' _For a traitor,'_ he thought. Zuko closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, as he pushed the thoughts from his mind. It hurt too much…because hadn't he betrayed his uncle after everything…it'd been him, Zuko, who had imprisoned the man who'd acted more like a father to him than his own. ' _Though if he had just stayed out of the way…damn him!'_

"I hope he gets better; he was very kind while I was there" Katara's soft voice pulled him out of his darker thoughts. "I know it's not my place, but do you think you could make sure he gets more food…I…well…it didn't look like they fed him very much, if anything." She blushed and continued to stare down at her hands.

"I'll take care of it" Zuko replied quietly as he pulled her back to him and rested his chin atop her dark hair.

One Week Later:

As the week had progressed, Katara had kept her word and followed Zuko's rules…some of which she found completely irritating, but he kept her safe and never mentioned Aang. A routine had begun between them where they would partake in meals together, discuss events happening on the ship, and she would clean and read the books he brought her while he attended meetings and spared with his sister. It wasn't perfect by any means; they often disagreed and would argue over various topics, culminating in him storming out or her giving him the silent treatment for hours. But no matter how heated their arguments became, he hadn't hurt her, and she felt protected from the rest of the crew.

As Katara laid the table for lunch, she heard the door slide open and looked up thinking it was a bit early for Zuko to show. She gasped as he staggered into the room, his right hand clasped over his bleeding shoulder exposing an appalling burn along his side. He turned and shut the door before leaning against the wall, barely able to stand. Katara rushed to his left side and wrapped his dangling arm gingerly over her shoulder as she helped him to the bed. Falling hard onto the mattress, he rolled onto his back as a pain riddled moan escaped his lips.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Zuko, answer me!" she exclaimed as he winced and continued clutching his shoulder.

"It's fine, I'll be alright" he insisted through gritted teeth. "I just…I…I just need to rest and sleep…"

"Zuko, have you looked at yourself? Have you seen this burn on your side?" her voice was shrill as she stared at his blackened flesh, bordered by angry red boils. "Let me heal you… _please_? You said I have to have your permission to waterbend…so…so I'm asking, Zuko" she declared imploringly.

"No! I'll be fine" he croaked out as sweat dripped down his anguished face and blood continued to seep into the sheets. She couldn't stand seeing him in pain and only hesitated for a fraction of a second before bending the water from the pitcher around her hands and reaching for his side.

"You can punish me later" she professed simply as she began to work. She couldn't just let him lay there writhing in pain. The healing was slow due to the amount of damage and it took a lot of her energy to try and make it right. As the blackened discoloration and boils began to recede, she moved her right hand over his left shoulder to staunch the bleeding and close the gaping wound.

Zuko's breathing began to slow as she continued to work, the pain decreasing dramatically. "Sit up, I need to make sure I mended everything" she demanded as she ushered him into a sitting position. He barely noticed the coolness of her touch as he watched her face. Her dark blue eyes seemed to glitter in the light of her healing as she nibbled on her lower lip. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel her lips pressed against his…how soft they would be. He could feel his heartbeat race as his breathing came fast and deep.

Katara noticed his shoulder had healed completely as had the minor burn on his arm. She turned and lifted his right arm to see how his side was fairing. Her shoulders relaxed upon seeing the skin had rejuvenated well and only resembled a bad sunburn. Determining that was all she could do for now, she sent the water back to the pitcher as her fingers lingered over the mark, lightly tracing the edges. Her breathing was labored, and she knew there was no need to stroke her fingers over his torso, but she couldn't help noticing how lean and muscular he was. Her fingers trailed from the burn mark up and over his chest, nearly reaching his shoulder for one last check. However, his gasp stopped her feather-light touches halfway across his chiseled abdomen.

Her deep blue eyes leapt to his face, lingering for just a moment on his lips before finding his golden eyes staring intently back at her. The room's temperature seemed to climb as he reached out to move a strand of hair from her face before running his finger along her jaw as he slowly leaned forward. She could smell a pleasant mixture of seawater, sweat, fire, and something that was purely Zuko. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she leaned towards him, following his lead. Her lips trembled with anticipation while her hand strayed to his bicep, pulling him gently towards her. His breath was warm against her skin; each caress sent tingles down her spine. She closed her eyes, gasping softly as he lightly brushed his lips against hers.

A knock at the door broke the spell and she pulled from his grasp, breathless, her face flushed. Blinking and taking several deep breaths, she turned quickly away and moved to the table in an attempt to put space between them.

Zuko cursed audibly as she pulled away. The feather brush of their kiss seared into him as his heartbeat pulsed in his ears and he sat frozen in place…knowing the moment had been lost. The persistent knock came again and standing quickly, he moved to the door.

Angrily he thrust the door open "What?!" he bit out a little more aggressively than necessary. Bowing before him was the ship's healer, the one who had checked on Katara after she was assaulted the week prior.

"Your Highness, I apologize for the disturbance, but your sister has asked me to check on you due to the injuries she inflicted during your training session today" he explained, clearly sensing the Princes' irritation.

"Ah, yes. Well as you can see your services are not required" Zuko hesitated wondering if he should explain. They all knew she was a Waterbender so he decided they wouldn't be surprised "I have had my servant take care of my minor injuries." He emphasized that they were minor because he did not need anyone on the ship thinking he was weak from a few burns. The healer's eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked Zuko over.

"I knew she was a Waterbender, but I did not realize she was a skilled healer as well. I apologize for bothering you, Prince Zuko" he proclaimed before turning and leaving.

Zuko slid the barrier shut; he stood with his back to Katara, a hand on either side of the door. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly trying to gather himself. The touch of her fingers and the soft brush of her lips were etched into his mind, causing his heart to race and his groin to tighten with desire. How on Earth was he going to survive sleeping next to her without acting on instinct? He shook his head in an attempt to refocus his mind before finally turning back to the little Waterbender.

Katara sat on her cushion, chewing on her lower lip as Zuko spoke with the healer at the door. What had she done? Had she lost her mind? She had just kissed Zuko…Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation! The man who had chased her all over the world, who had betrayed her, and who had enslaved her. She busied herself with uncovering the dishes and pouring some tea…trying not to think about his muscular chest or the tender way he had kissed her. Upon hearing the door shut, she stole a glance towards Zuko. His arms were splayed across the door as he seemed to catch his breath. She couldn't help but appreciate his backside and his broad chiseled torso leading down to a narrow waist that dipped beneath his black pants.

Zuko turned abruptly and stopped when he noticed the look upon Katara's face. Quickly averting her gaze, she picked up her teacup and took a quick sip as her cheeks turned a soft pink. An uncomfortable silence pressed in around them as neither seemed capable of looking at the other. After a few moments, he moved to sit across from her, fishing for something… _anything_ to say before Katara broke the silence.

"I've healed nearly all of your burns, except the one on your side. If you'd like, I can try again this evening to completely remove it, unless you want to let it finish healing on its own. I would have continued, but healing takes a lot of energy and I was just tired…and…"

"Do you always ramble this much when you're nervous?" he inquired, causing her to look up from staring at the table and wringing her hands.

"I'm not nervous…I was just explaining why I didn't finish healing you and why I…why I…" she gulped as her eyes drifted to his lips before they darted back to the table. Zuko bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He enjoyed watching her squirm but didn't want to scare her or make her think he would force himself upon her. He would never do that to a woman…only the lowly and honor-less men of the world would take a woman without consent.

"It's alright, Katara" he uttered gruffly as he reached over the table and gently grasped her chin, tilting her head to look at him. "I won't…deny…having enjoyed your touch, but I'm not going to hurt you…or…or force myself upon you" he watched as her eyes widened. He smiled and stated with forced superiority, trying to bring some semblance of normalcy back, "I already told you the only way I'd take you was if you begged." Katara's face flushed as she sat up straight, jerking her chin from his hand.

"I think the food is getting cold, Zuko" she expressed, changing the subject and refusing to meet his eyes as she reached for the bowl in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Later that night, Zuko laid on his back on the edge of the bed with his eyes closed, listening to Katara toss and turn. His lips were pressed into a firm line as he was becoming increasingly frustrated with her movements, but he was tentative about breaking the silence they'd been in since dinner. They had been avoiding eye contact and conversation all evening…ever since that damn kiss. With that in mind, his thoughts drifted to her laying so close to him in nothing but her sarashi. Even with his eyes shut he could see the way it hugged her body, accentuating all the right places. ' _Damn_!' Why couldn't she just sleep and leave him be?

Again, she jostled the bed as she turned, seemingly uncomfortable. He couldn't take it anymore, "Dammit Katara, will you just lay still!? It's late and I can't sleep with you tossing and turning every other minute!"

"I'm sorry! I'm restless…" she retorted before turning onto her side and propping her head upon her elbow. "I think it's the moon…it must be full or nearly full because that's the only time it calls to me and I can't sleep."

"Calls to you?" Zuko huffed, thinking ' _Great exactly what I need, three days without sleep!'_

"Well I can't be sure, it's not like I've left this room in over a week, but as you well know you rise with the sun and I with the moon…so I can't help it!" she argued exasperatedly. Zuko grumbled as he shifted and jumped from the bed.

"Get up and get dressed… _now_ " he barked while flicking his wrist to light one of the candles on the table.

"What? Why?" she questioned as she moved off the bed.

"Because I can't take much more of this! We are going outside so you can bask in the moonlight and release some of this…this energy before I lose my mind from lack of sleep." Katara stood momentarily still, noticing how frustrated he looked, before snapping to and beginning to dress. Throughout most of the evening, she had avoided looking at Zuko, but as she dressed, she couldn't help staring as he pulled on a tunic over his sculpted chest. Glancing up at her he asked rather impatiently "Are you ready? I'd really like to get this over with so I can get some sleep."

"Yes, I'm ready" she exclaimed with enthusiasm, clearly giddy about getting out of the room. Zuko tried not to smile as he shook his head and walked to the door. Thinking all the while that this would just take a few minutes and then he could rest! ' _Damn Waterbender!_ '

"We need to keep quiet in the hall. There are night guards, but the majority of people are sleeping…and I don't think they would take too kindly to me letting you roam around, let alone wake them in the middle of the night." Katara tried not to roll her eyes at the last part, however, agreed to keep quiet as they made their way out the door and down the hall. The lamps were dimmed, making it difficult to see; an image of the last time she was in near darkness outside of their room sprang to mind and she sped up to grasp Zuko's hand.

He paused for a moment when her slender fingers found his, unnerved at how her simple touch seemed to soothe him. Pressing forward, he guided her up the final staircase and out of a door near the back of the ship. Zuko held a hand up for her to stay in the doorway until he spoke to the watchman. He knew there would only be one guard down there and that there would be plenty of privacy for her to enjoy the moon without drawing attention.

Upon finding the guard, he explained he wanted some time alone and that he should return in an hour or two. After the guard bowed and left, Zuko turned and gestured that the coast was clear.

Katara stepped out onto the deck and breathed in the warm spring night air. The gentle breeze that was blowing kissed her skin as she moved into the moonlight, opening her arms. A broad smile spread across her face as she soaked in the light, feeling the power of the ocean around her flow through her veins. On instinct, she began to call the water to her, wanting to revel in her element.

Recalling where she was, she immediately stopped and allowed the water to fall as she hugged her waist. "I'm sorry, Zuko…I didn't mean to…I swear…I…" she was afraid she'd angered him by bending the water without permission. It frustrated her that she had to ask, but she was terrified of being sent back to the cells below for breaking the rules.

"It's alright, Katara. Go ahead and enjoy yourself…as long as you don't attack me" he offered, trying to hide his smirk. Her eyes widened and she smiled broadly before calling the water back to her.

"Thank you, Zuko" she whispered. She contemplated only for a moment in attacking him, but looking out into the night she could see there wasn't anywhere to go, as they were surrounded by the ocean. Instead, she decided to be happy that the Prince was being kind for a change.

Zuko leaned against the wall as he watched her blossom under the moon. He couldn't help but share her enthusiasm as she spun under the rings of water she had produced. He watched as they snaked over her body and shot upwards, before scattering into a million droplets and falling onto her upturned face. She laughed and played in a way that Zuko could never remember doing himself.

He found her absolutely stunning; standing in her Fire Nation outfit, her long dark hair loose and falling in waves down her back, playing with water as the moonlight danced across her damp skin. Her eyes were luminous as she laughed and twirled, again sending up streams of water and having them burst like fireworks above her. He simply couldn't tear his eyes away from her enthralling figure.

Katara was so immersed in her element, she'd completely forgotten Zuko was there. That was until he yelped from the last shower she had sent up. Turning quickly, she saw him standing in front of the doorway shaking the water from his hair. "Oh Zuko, I'm so sorry. I guess I got carried away" she proclaimed through laughter as he wiped the water from his grim face.

"You _would_ find this funny…now I'm going to have to change clothes before climbing back in bed" he grumbled as he shook his head once more.

"Come here, I can take care of that" she stated, trying her best to maintain her composure. Katara watched as he tentatively stepped toward her, clearly worried she might push him overboard. As he stepped into the moonlight, she gave him a reassuring smile before reaching up and cupping his face, ignoring the low gasp he issued. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on gently bending the water away from his body, letting the droplets hang suspended in the air around them. As she opened her eyes, her breath caught upon seeing Zuko bathed in moonlight. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed as he leaned his chiseled jaw into her hand.

Katara couldn't explain the rush of affection she felt for the Prince. He looked so peaceful and kind…not to mention he had saved her from his vicious sister, freezing to death, and nearly being…well, she didn't want to let her mind go there. She smiled as she took in his shaggy dark hair gently moving in the breeze, the nervous tension in his jaw, and his tender half-smile as her thumb gently stroked his cheek.

Standing there among the water and the moon, her heart raced as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She could feel his body stiffen in shock for the briefest moment before one of his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him, while his other hand snaked through her hair. Heat radiated from his body as his lips moved desperately against hers. She could taste the faintest hint of jasmine on his lips as she gripped his shirt in her hands. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan with pleasure and wrap her arms around him.

Every muscle in Zuko's body was responding to Katara's…the feel of her lips and the way her curvaceous figure formed against him. Wanting to feel more of her, he slowly slid his hand down her back. He moaned as his hand grasped her tight rear, swiftly he picked her up and backed her against the wall.

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, refusing to break their kiss. As Zuko pushed her against the wall he ground his hips against her center core, eliciting another moan from deep inside her. Pulling away, her chest heaved with labored breathing. She tilted her head to look deep into his honey golden eyes and found it thrilling to see such primal hunger gazing back at her.

His breath was ragged as he captured her lips once more before trailing a line of kisses to her ear. "Agni, Katara! You feel so good" he whispered as he nipped her ear and ground into her some more. Her bottom lip quivered as the warmth of his breath and tenderness of his words sent shivers down her spine.

Tilting her head up, she closed her eyes as Zuko kissed his way down her neck to the top of her bound cleavage. Her mind whirled as her breasts strained against her top and her fingers laced through his hair. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to smother another moan as he gently ran his tongue over the top of her breasts. "Zuko" she gasped as his hand slowly snaked its way under her top, slipping beneath her bindings, and finding a taut nipple.

They were so engrossed in each other's touch they never heard the approaching footsteps as Commander Chan rounded the corner. Spotting the two locked in a passionate embrace, he averted his eyes before coughing politely to make them aware of his presence.

Zuko and Katara stiffened and stilled when they heard the cough come from their right. Turning her head, she saw the Commander staring at the ground and instantly felt her cheeks redden as she quickly untangled her legs and moved to stand behind Zuko. He clasped her hand is his, holding it behind his back as he faced the elder. "Good evening, Prince Zuko, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just making my rounds and happened to hear a noise…" he began.

"No, Commander it's quite alright, we were just about to go in anyways"

"I completely understand, your Highness, the night is beautiful, but I would hate for other prying eyes to find you and your…uh…young lady," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Commander for…for your discretion." Zuko nodded to Chan before turning and sprinting down the stairwell, heading straight to their room; practically dragging Katara behind him.

Katara skidded to a halt behind Zuko as they slid into the room. He turned and slid the door shut behind her before leaning against the barrier to catch his breath. Without warning a giggle burst from Katara before she doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach. "Did you see his face? He wouldn't even look at you! I think he was afraid you might burn him on the spot for interrupting us…" she exclaimed through a fit of laughter as Zuko stared at her incredulously.

"Do you not realize what just happened?" he queried as he narrowed his eyes. "We were caught by the Commander of this ship! You better be glad it was only him because if my reputation is damaged by this…this… _whatever_ this was. So, help me you'll regret it!" Though he hadn't screamed or yelled, Katara could feel a ringing in her ears as her mouth hung slightly open in disbelief.

Clenching her jaw tightly, she wasn't sure how to react. Just moments before she had been so close to him, the feel of his body had burned against hers as he had kissed her passionately, nearly devouring her beneath the moon. Now the angry Prince was back and clearly humiliated at being caught in such a compromising position… _with her_ …he was embarrassed of her. Her face flushed, ' _No, he hadn't cared to let them think they were sleeping together,'_ she thought ' _he cared that he was caught having lost control.'_

Her face burned red and pain prickled her eyes as she looked at the floor, willing the tears not to spill over. She bit her lip as he droned on about his honor and how he would _never_ live it down if his sister found out…anger and shame boiled under her skin. After listening for several minutes, she couldn't take it anymore, "You know what, Zuko?" she bit out in a shrill voice. "You don't need to worry about it, no one will _ever_ catch us like that _again_! I'm not sure how I could possibly have allowed myself to forget how _cruel_ you are and get so carried away over a small kiss.

"You think you're the only one embarrassed?" She stepped forward looking menacing as she lowered her voice "I can't believe _I kissed_ _you_ …and…and lost control with _you_ …a _Firebender_! I guess it shows just how lonely I was to think you had changed; it's the catacombs all over again" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry I fell for it again… _your Highness_ " she affirmed with a sneer and a bow before turning and stalking to bed.

Zuko stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened. Not ten minutes ago he had been ready to remove her bindings and have her against the outer wall of the upper deck. Now _she_ was angry with him! And for what? For not wanting to showcase his lack of control when he was with her? For not wanting to give the crew a good show? He was frustrated beyond belief…he wasn't sure if he wanted to grab her and kiss her or strangle her! "What do you mean it won't happen again? You act like I started this…" he hissed as steam curled from his nostrils.

"I mean what I said" she stated, refusing to look at him "don't _ever_ touch me again." Zuko started to step towards her but watched as her body stiffened in anticipation of him. He stopped and let out a frustrated growl before turning and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Prince could barely contain his frustration at her as he strode about the ship and before long, he found himself outside of his uncle's cell. Iroh sat quietly in the far corner pretending to sleep, Zuko could tell by the uneven breathing and the way his mouth was pressed into a hard line that he knew he was there. "Uncle" he uttered through a frustrated breath as he waited for a response. "I know you aren't sleeping."

Iroh took a deep breath and looked up at his nephew for a fleeting moment before diverting his gaze. "Uncle, please, I don't know what to do. I think I messed up and there is no one else to talk to." Zuko watched as his uncle let out a huff of air and glared at the dirt riddled metal ground. Zuko sighed in frustration as he leaned back against the nearest wall.

"Well fine, I'll tell you what happened and if you find you have any wisdom…well…I'd be grateful to hear it" he admitted before diving into what had transpired between him and Katara on the upper deck. "…and now she wants nothing to do with me! All I tried to do was explain that we couldn't lose our heads again and she…well she said she'd never want me again" his face fell into anguish as he looked to his uncle for help. "Uncle, please tell me what I did wrong. I don't understand…" he pleaded.

Iroh didn't move, he continued to stare at the floor as Zuko buried his face in his hands. "I'm not sure why I even came down here. You obviously don't care" he muttered irritably as he stood to leave.

"You have embarrassed the girl, Prince Zuko" Iroh stated honestly, causing Zuko to pause with his hand closed on the railing.

"What? How?"

"You only thought of yourself. You never thought how what you would say would make her feel. Katara has a kind soul and has now placed her trust in you twice" he paused "and _twice_ you have made her regret the choice to open up to you. You speak of deserving honor and compassion, yet you forget to show such things. Until you learn to consider the feelings of those around you, no matter how insignificant they seem, you will always find yourself frustrated and confused." With that, Iroh completely turned his back on his nephew, leaving him to ponder what he had said.

"Thank you, Uncle" Zuko voiced after a few silent moments before heading back to his room.

As he reached the door, he could hear the sound of muffled crying. He closed his eyes knowing it was his fault…his uncle was right; he hadn't considered what he said as he grew angry for being caught. He had chastised and blamed her for everything when he was just as much at fault.

Quietly, he slid the door back and crossed the room; she had stifled the rest of her tears as he'd walked in. He quickly stripped off his tunic and slid in bed beside her before slowly reaching over and pulling her to him. She was reluctant to yield to him, so he turned and curled behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her chest. "I'm sorry" he breathed as she shook her head. "I mean it. I lost my head and was more concerned about being caught than having finally kissed you."

"No, Zuko" she choked "you were right, we shouldn't have been like that, it was…well…it was wrong" she whispered as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't say that" he asserted as he turned her over in his arms "don't ever say that again! I said I was sorry, and I meant it. I just…well I've never been caught like that and I just regained my position. I was worried I'd lose it. Please Katara, forgive me?" he wasn't sure why he needed her so badly, but he knew he loved the feel of her in his arms and couldn't wait to kiss her again.

She looked up at him with puffy eyes and a grim smile. Before she could speak, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Please Katara" he kissed her again, and again, and again. Pausing each time, waiting for her to react. Finally, he leaned in once more and she met him halfway, giving in to her desire momentarily before pulling back.

"Alright," she whispered as her forehead rested against his "but I don't want to move too fast, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied as he wound his arms around her, holding her close against himself as she laid her head upon his chest to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Katara stirred a few hours later, feeling the ship rock a bit more than normal ' _It's probably raining,'_ she thought. She was curled around Zuko, her leg hitched over his hip and her hand splayed across his bare chest. The warmth he emanated enveloped her as she laid there and began lightly drawing circles with her fingertips over his defined muscles and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat. On some level, she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers, the way he smelled of fire, and the hunger he held in his eyes before devouring her mouth.

She wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her two weeks ago that she would be here in Zuko's arms, or that she would have feelings other than malice, for him. Confusing as they were, she could no longer deny her desires. In truth, a large part of her was still angry about his past misdeeds and she knew she couldn't trust him fully…not yet. But now… _now_ there was a part of her that cared for him and a part that couldn't get enough of his touch. Just thinking about his lips pressed against her body as his hands roamed gently over her skin sent heat coursing through her. She winced thinking about how betrayed Sokka and Aang would feel if they could see her now.

Lifting her head, she looked upon Zuko's sleeping face and felt her heart squeeze. She attempted to memorize the sharp curve of his jaw, his soft parted lips, his dark eyelashes brushing the top of his right cheekbone, and the fierce red scar adorning his left eye. Slowly, she reached out and gently ran her fingertips over the soft smooth skin of his scar. Her caress caused his eyes to flutter open and glance down to look into her blue eyes with a half-smile. "Sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, it's nearly dawn anyways" he replied in a gruff sleepy voice. He reached his hand down to brush her hair from her face. The ship lurched forward and he looked around, listening as men shouted and ran down the halls. "Must be a storm" he claimed as he started to sit up, stopping for a moment to tilt her head up and kiss her good morning. She moaned softly and moved to deepen the kiss within moments, causing Zuko to smile briefly before he pulled away. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Do you have to" she pouted as she laid back and propped herself up.

"Yes, I need to see what's happening. Don't worry I'll be back for breakfast shortly" he quickly dressed and left. Katara smiled to herself and snuggled back under the blankets for just a few more minutes….

XXX

Aang groaned as he felt himself lurch forward. Clutching his head, he blinked in an attempt to open his eyes. Pain radiated throughout his body, particularly between his shoulder blades. Sitting up, he squinted through the pain as he tried to take in his surroundings.

He was in an unfamiliar metal room adorned with a small table, some cushions, and the bed he sat upon. Across the room was a sliding door. "What? How did I get here?" he mumbled to himself. The room lurched again as he tried to stand, knocking him forward to his knees.

Gasping, he stood up and slowly maneuvered his way to the door, though the room swayed. Finally, he stumbled into the hall and made his way towards the stairs. Two guards started to approach him from down the hall and startled Aang, causing him to try to run and trip up the stairs before he fell out onto a stormy deck. Rain pelted the Avatars' body, chilling him to the bone as he tried and failed to make his way to the railing.

Thunder rolled as lightning split the sky, illuminating the men attempting to follow him. He felt his heartbeat race as he pushed forward. ' _Nearly there, just a little more,'_ he thought as he reached the side. The two guards closed in around him and grasped his arms "Aang, Aang!" Sokka called over the wind and rain, as the Airbender fought to get away "relax it's us!"

The Airbender stopped struggling and turned to look into Sokka's face. Rain continued falling as the wind howled and lightning lit the sky once again. "Sokka? What happened? Where are we? Why are you dressed in Fire Nation armor? Why…"

"Woah Aang buddy…sloooowww down!" Sokka held up his hands "There is a lot that's happened in the time you've been out, let's get in out of the rain and we can talk" he shouted. The Avatar nodded and slowly strode back to the door and down the stairs before he turned to Sokka, idly noting Toph standing just behind him.

"How long?" Aang's voice was constricted as panic rose in his chest and rainwater dripped to the floor.

"Just a few weeks" Sokka shrugged. "Not unexpected with what happened." Aang thought back...' _what had happened?'_ After a few moments of contemplating a flood of memories rushed back; from Ba Sing Se, the fight with Zuko and Azula, giving up Katara, and the searing pain of lighting scorching his chest.

"Oh, Agni!" Aang shuddered. "How am I even alive…?" he gasped as he ran his hands over his chest. "She hit my heart! Sokka! How?" Sokka smiled grimly as Aang sputtered.

"Katara saved you…" he paused for a moment. "She used the Spirit Water on you as we flew away from Ba Sing Se" Sokka stopped himself from saying anything more. Aang was fragile, he didn't want to run the risk of losing him if he found out his sister was missing. Taking a deep breath, he tried to change the subject.

"Well, since you're awake, buddy, let me get ya up to speed" Sokka turned and gestured to the ship. "This is the Fire Nation ship we obtained about a week ago…all thanks to me and my brilliant plan. We all dress as soldiers and slip through the Fire Nation in their own ship, without them suspecting a thing. Dad and the whole tribe are here, as well as Toph…oh, we have Appa in the cargo hold. He's not too thrilled with it but at least no one's following us" he explained with a shrug. "We are going all stealth mode for a while until the Day of Black Sun, that way they'll never see us coming!"

"So, everyone is here?" Aang looked around the ship in awe. "That's a brilliant plan, Sokka, I can't believe it's so easy to travel in the Fire Nation."

"I know…I'm brilliant!" he grinned as Aang reached up to scratch his head in thought and suddenly screamed, causing everyone to jump.

"I HAVE HAIR!" Aang yelled again as he ran his hands over short bristles that covered his scalp.

"Jeez, Twinkle Toes, give it a rest. It's not like any of us care! I mean, I personally think it looks great!" Toph expressed with a smirk.

"Oh…well thank yo…Toph that's not funny!" Aang exclaimed as he turned to stare incredulously at her. She and Sokka burst out laughing as Aang rolled his eyes. He slowly turned to walk away, back towards his room, one hand holding his chest. He felt weak and found it a little difficult to breathe. "Sorry guys…I just feel tired. I think I'm gonna lay down. Could you tell Katara, when she wakes, that I'd love to see her? I want to thank her for saving me." Toph and Sokka didn't speak as Aang turned around to look at them. Aang could tell by their silence that something was wrong. "Guys? Is everything alright?"

"Well…uhh…hmmm, Toph?" Sokka stumbled over his words.

"Oh no ya don't, Snoozles…this is all on you!" Toph proclaimed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! We all agreed not to say anything!" Sokka cried.

"No, we agreed that we wouldn't say anything _unless_ he asked…well guess what!? He's asking…so you need to get to explaining" Toph turned and headed to Aang's room. "Let's go Twinkle Toes…if we're gonna talk you need to sit!"

"Come on Aang…we've gotta talk…and…well, it's a not gonna be easy" Sokka looked somber as he helped Aang to his room. Aang was confused but knew whatever they had to say wasn't going to be good.

Sokka helped Aang to his bed and sat down next to him as Toph leaned against a wall. "Aang..." he started as he looked down at the floor. "Aang…when we left…" he took a deep breath as he tried to speak.

"Sokka, the monks have always said that it's better to say what's on your mind than to hold it in your heart" Aang asserted as Sokka sighed.

"Aang…Katara isn't here" he shifted his eyes back to the floor not wanting to look into the young Avatar's eyes. "As we were fleeing from Ba Sing Se. You see, you were unconscious and Katara had just finished healing you. Toph had a hold of you when we flew right into an ambush. Fireballs flew from every direction and I…I…" his voice cracked "I steered Appa straight up…Toph was holding onto you and the saddle…and…and…" he buried his hands in his face "and Katara fell out. I didn't notice until I had cleared the fireballs and heard Toph screaming for me" his voice shook with each word he spoke.

"She fell? But…if she fell, why didn't you go back?" Aang whispered "She's not…dead…is she?" There was a long moment of silence.

"We aren't sure. I don't think she's dead…I mean I'm her brother…I'd feel it!" He spoke with his hands "but…if she isn't then they have her…which means Azula and Zuko have her." Sokka hung his head…the weight of losing Katara weighed heavily on him.

"NO!" Aang shouted as he jumped to his feet. "She's not dead! We will get her back and if they hurt her…well, they better not have hurt her! I'm going to find her…" he gasped and clutched at his chest. Sokka forced a smile at Aang's declaration and insisted he sit down.

"I want to help you find her too, Aang…but how about after you finish healing, that way we have a fighting chance. What'd you say?"

"I guess I don't have much choice…but while we wait for me to heal, we can ya know, research and stuff…maybe try and find her that way?" Aang looked at his friends. "We can't give up hope!"

"We won't" Sokka claimed. "We just need to take time to figure out how to save Katara and defeat Ozai…should be a piece of cake!" He reached over and grasped Aang's shoulder as he spoke trying to keep the trepidation from his voice.

"Okay ladies, now that the talking is over how about we get some grub?" Toph interrupted in an attempt to break up the sadness as her stomach grumbled.

XXX

A week had passed since the storm when Zuko opened the door and slipped inside his room quietly. It was late, he had been in town at their final port most of the day and had just gotten back with Azula. He hadn't planned on staying gone so long, but she had drug him through every shop looking at everything from clothes to weapons. They had eaten at a nice tea shop and stopped for a few supplies. As Azula perused the knife collection at a weapon's stand, Zuko had wandered over to a nearby trinket booth where they had various items from jewelry, combs, and hair ornaments to purses, sheaths, and satchels. Zuko hadn't expected to find anything within the assortment of junk, but as he had turned to leave, he caught a glimpse of the perfect gift for Katara.

He hadn't planned on getting her anything and was a little unnerved by the urge to do so. She was his servant…not his girlfriend…chewing on his bottom lip, he shook his head and turned to walk away but stopped. ' _What does it matter if I buy her something? Is it that big of a deal?'_ He could if he wanted to ' _she's mine after all'_ …his 'what' he wasn't quite sure. She was more than a servant…but, not exactly a girlfriend either. Making his decision, he looked over to make sure Azula wasn't paying attention…' _She might read too much into it_.' Turning back, he quickly made his purchase and left the stand, moving onto a fruit vendor to gather some mangoes.

As he turned from the door, he noticed Katara's curvaceous body draped across the bed. Her hair was tied back in a braid as she slept curled around his pillow. He smiled before moving to the chest and putting away his recent purchases. The food he left on the table for the morning, but her gift he took and slid under his pillow before changing into his sleep garments and slipping into bed, soliciting a sigh from the Waterbender as she unconsciously snuggled into his arms.

The following morning, Zuko woke to Katara nuzzling his neck and giggling as her hand lightly held his shoulder. Opening one eye, he looked down at her as she started to kiss his neck up to his jawline, then continued trailing a teasing ascent up to the corner of his lips before she stopped. He turned to meet her lips, but she moved and lightly kissed the tip of his nose, grinning wickedly.

He growled and rolled on top of her, gently pinning her hands above her head, "That's not fair little Waterbender" he whispered and nipped her bottom lip as he rotated his hips against hers. "You wake me up just to tease me…tsk tsk…that's just cruel" he murmured with a sultry voice as he kissed along her jaw, his morning stubble rubbed against her soft skin, causing her to whimper and squirm.

"Mmmhhmmm, how is it you taste so sweet this early in the morning?" He inquired as he shifted her hands into one of his and brushed his knuckles down her cheek while looking deep into her hooded dark blue eyes. Her breathing hitched as he ran his fingertips down the side of her ribcage, gently brushing her bound breast. Heat blazed in his eyes as he stared down into her face and his fingers toyed with the edge of her bottom bindings.

Katara wasn't sure why, but her senses seemed heightened as she looked into Zuko's molten eyes. As he trailed his fingers over her skin, fire spread and as he moved further along, goosebumps pimpled her mocha skin. "Zuko" she gasped as he leaned down and nipped the hollow of her neck.

"Tell me, Waterbender...why would you wake me just to tease me? Hmmm? Do you like being teased?" he breathed in her ear as his knee moved up between her thighs, lightly rubbing against her core, soliciting a lusty moan from deep in her chest. "Do you like it?"

"Zuko…Zuko please" she arched her back and pressed up into him. The Prince smirked before leaning down to recapture her lips.

"Not yet, Waterbender…you tease me…I tease you…" he slowly brushed his lips against hers, pulling back each time she pressed forward.

"Ugh, Zuko! You're just…just mean" she growled. "I only woke you because you slept in so late." He stopped kissing her and pulled back in confusion. "Didn't you know? The sun has been up for hours." Zuko sat back and looked around…sure enough, breakfast was there so he had slept in past dawn. ' _Well there's a first time for everything,'_ he thought before he chuckled and leaned down to press his lips against her forehead.

"Well, I got in pretty late, guess I was a little more tired than I thought" he explained as he leaned up on his elbows, releasing her before he reached under the pillow. He pulled out a small package and held it out to her. "I came across this and thought…" he cleared his throat "well I…I thought you might like it." Katara's eyes widen as she reached tentatively for the slender parcel while sitting up.

She watched as Zuko sat back and bit his lip anxiously as she looked down at the brown box. Upon opening it she let out a small gasp as she looked upon a beautiful hand-carved water tribe comb. The comb had a slender blue scrolled body, tipped with a blooming white lily wrapped around the handle. She bit her lip as a tear ran down her cheek.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to keep it…I just thought it would be something you'd like…like a piece of your old life. I guess it was a stupid idea" he huffed as he pulled back, crossed his arms, and glared at the floor, clearly under the impression he had failed. Katara threw her arms around Zuko and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard.

"Thank you, Zuko…the comb is beautiful." The Firebender sat frozen as her words sunk in and he relaxed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into the hollow of her neck and reveled in having her nestled in his arms. Above their heads, a horn suddenly blew, causing them to pull apart as Zuko looked at the ceiling. "What's going on?" Katara queried before Zuko turned to her, his golden eyes falling into sapphire blue.

"We're here…we're home" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Zuko moved quickly around the room, picking up various scattered items and packing them quickly in his chest. "Do you remember what we discussed?" he asked, turning to Katara. "About arriving here?"

"Yes," she whispered. Katara sat frozen on the bed, all she could think was _'We're here...here in the Fire Nation capital_.' There was no way she could escape now…though to be honest, that hadn't been on her mind since the night they had first kissed. But arriving there now…well, it reminded her that she wasn't a guest…she was a captive…a servant of the Prince with no rights and no privileges outside of what he gave her. This wasn't her home…this was to be her prison.

Zuko stopped gathering his things as he noticed Katara sitting ashen-faced on the edge of the bed. Walking back to the pallet, he knelt in front of her to look her in the eyes. "Katara, it won't be that bad. Look at me," he pleaded as she focused her eyes on him. "It'll be just like it's been here…only at the palace with a few extra rooms. After you've been shown to my father, you probably won't leave my chambers." She bit her lip as her questioning gaze found his and he knew what she was wanting to ask.

"Zuko…"

"Don't. The answer is no, I can't let you go…I'm sorry but no" he tried not to get angry. It's not like he had treated her _that_ badly, yet she seemed to think this was the worst possible punishment in the world. Holding back his anger, he bit out harshly "Tell me what we discussed about arriving here" and watched as her shoulders slumped, knowing the subject of her leaving was over.

"I'm to keep my head slightly bowed at all times. I can look around but not directly at officials without being spoken to first. I am not to speak unless spoken to. When we are in public and I need to speak to you, I am to address you as Prince Zuko." She paused to gather her breath "Upon meeting the Firelord, I am to bow until he says to rise and if he asks me to perform any waterbending I am to look to you before doing something simple. I will continue to clean and keep your chambers for you and I'm not permitted to go anywhere without you."

"I know it seems like a lot…but it's to keep you safe…I…well, I don't want anything to happen to you" he admitted softly as he cupped and gently stroked her cheek. Katara closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Zuko smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her, a small attempt to calm her fears. She sighed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she melded to him. After a few moments, Zuko stepped back and smiled as he caressed her face, "We need to finish getting ready, come on."

It only took them about ten minutes to pack everything into the Princes' trunks. Katara was dressed in the first outfit Zuko had given her, her hair was pulled back into a half up-half down Fire Nation style while Zuko had changed back into his Princely armor and fixed his hair into the traditional top-knot. She had packed away her mother's necklace and the comb upon Zuko's request to show subservience in front of his father. He had explained that any water tribe symbols would be considered an act of defiance which he didn't want her punished for. She understood, but still felt a twist in her stomach as the soldiers loaded their things into carriages by the dock.

Katara walked a few paces behind Zuko and kept her head tilted to the ground, as she said she would, before following him into the closest carriage. She had expected to see Azula or the Commander inside but was surprised to find it empty. Zuko seemed to read her mind as she took a seat beside him, "Azula will be riding in the carriage behind us. I am older so we will arrive first to the palace." She nodded as he put his arm around her and gently pulled her to him, silently offering her his fortitude. Breathing deep, she summoned every ounce of strength she had to keep both her fear and panic at bay…it was essential for her to remain calm when they met Firelord Ozai.

The trip to the palace was slow, but it gave Katara a chance to see part of the capital city. Everywhere she looked there were white buildings with red-tiled roofs trimmed with gold. They passed hundreds of people lining the streets to wave and cheer for the returning Prince and Princess. Looking past the people, Katara could make out shops, restaurants, and market stands. Throughout the buildings were decorative fountains, statues, and flower boxes. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty and splendor of the place. However, she also couldn't deny that part of her was irritated at how lavish the city was, knowing all the while that the soldiers burned and destroyed other villages across the world.

She glanced at Zuko and noticed he too looked nervous. Probably because this was his first-time home in over three years or maybe it was because he wasn't sure how he would be received. Katara did her best to smile as she took his hand in hers and squeezed gently, reassuring him that she was there no matter what. He looked at her and exhaled slowly, clearly trying to find his inner calm as well, while they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Upon reaching the front palace courtyard, they were greeted by the royal guards and several advisors. All too soon, they were ushered along with Azula to the throne room where the Firelord was waiting to receive his children. Again, Katara kept a few paces behind the Prince and Princess with her hands clasped and her head bowed. Her heart was beating so loudly she could have sworn it echoed off the walls in the vast entrance hall.

Guards stood like sentinels on either side of a pair of grandiose red doors trimmed with gold handles and scrolled flame details. As the Prince and Princess strode forward the guards opened the magnificent doors and bowed as the pair strode through the entrance. Katara bit her lip and wrung her hands as she trailed behind them, praying the Firelord would allow Zuko to keep her. A long black and red marble floor stretched out in front of them, bordered by red pillars trimmed with spirals of gold leading to a raised dais hidden behind a wall of flames. As Azula and Zuko approached the dais they both kneeled before their father and Katara immediately followed suite, just as the Prince had taught her.

The flames danced in front of them as Firelord Ozai spoke "Rise my children and let me look at you." As the royal siblings rose, Katara stayed knelt before them on the cool marble floor, knowing the Firelord had not given her permission to move. "Zuko, my son, it is with pleasure that I welcome you home after your victory over the Avatar. You have truly proven your loyalty to the Fire Nation _and_ to me." The flames died away as Ozai stood and descended the dais. "Azula wrote to me and told me of your battle and the betrayal of my brother…the simpering fool. She also informed me that you took a captive, some water tribe bender peasant that fought alongside the Avatar. Is this her?" he inquired as he slowly approached Katara.

"Yes, father, that's her" Zuko stated flatly as his father circled his Waterbender, clearly assessing her appearance. Katara felt her skin crawl as the Firelord leered over her body but held perfectly still as she stared at the floor, her heart pulsing in her throat.

"I see why you insisted upon having her to yourself," Ozai remarked with a smirk as he brushed her hair from her shoulder. Katara fought the shudder of fear that ran through her as his hand lightly trailed over the skin of her shoulder. "She's quite attractive. Was she difficult to break?" his tone was lite and full of curiosity.

"It took a little time, but after the first week the fight seemed to drain out of her" Zuko claimed steadily as he tried to rein in the need to pull Katara away from his father's wandering hands.

"Oh, please" Azula cut in with a scoff "you had her bedded within the first hour, the Commander and guards all laughed about how she barely put up a fight. I personally think she was broken from knowing her little Avatar was dead" she laughed wickedly making the hairs on the back of Katara's neck stand on end. She chanced a glance at Zuko and found he looked impassive as he listened to his family talk about her. Even though she knew it was an act, she couldn't help feeling betrayed by his utter lack of defense.

"Hmmm" Ozai mused as he took one more turn around her. "Rise girl" he snapped and Katara quickly obliged, knowing what the consequences would be if she disobeyed or took too long to carry out the command. "Azula informs me you are a Waterbender. Is this true?"

"Yes, your Highness" she replied with a trembling voice as she glanced at Zuko and then back to the floor.

"Show me" he stated gesturing to a water basin by his throne. As instructed before leaving the ship, she looked to Zuko for approval before continuing, something that the Firelord didn't miss. "Why do you look to him when I have given you an order?"

"My apologies father, one of the rules I have _burned_ into her is she isn't allowed to waterbend without _my_ permission" he proclaimed casually before adding "go ahead Katara, show him." She raised her hands to draw the water from the basin and sent it swirling through the air towards them as it coiled around itself. Katara made the water flow in a ring hovering just over their heads and then sent it to snake around each pillar before returning to the basin and bowing her head.

"Hmmm…" the Firelord mused as he stood there contemplating "very nice, I see why you have forbidden her to use it. Leave us girl, now!" he barked as he moved to resume his seat on the throne. Katara looked at Zuko for help because she wasn't sure where to go and they hadn't discussed what to do if they were separated.

"Wait for me outside the doors" he uttered, answering her unasked question while effectively dismissing her. Nodding her head in understanding, she bowed again before exiting the throne room. Katara wasn't quite sure what to do but decided it best to just stand to the side of the guards near a large tapestry she hadn't noticed when they had entered the hall.

The ornate tapestry portrayed Firelord Ozai sitting stoically next to a beautiful woman with a kind face and two small children smiling at their feet. Upon taking a closer look, she realized that the children were Zuko and Azula…and the woman must have been their mother. Sadness crept in around her as she recalled him telling her in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se that the war had taken his mother too. Looking upon the kind smile of the black-haired woman before her, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

XXX

Zuko stood before his father as Katara made her departure, pleased to note she had taken his orders and executed them perfectly. His heart pounded in his ears, unsure of what his father would say about his banishment, the battle in the North, the Avatar, or even Katara. He watched as his elder resumed his seat once more and willed himself to stare calmly up to the man who practically ruled the world.

"Zuko, what do you plan on doing with the girl?" Ozai questioned aloud.

"I planned on keeping her as a servant, to clean and maintain my chambers and…well service my needs." He knew he didn't have to add the last bit, but his father would have asked anyway if he hadn't been forthcoming. Though his face remained impassive, he couldn't help the way in which his stomach twisted at the malicious smile which spread across his father's face.

"Good, I am glad to hear you are more like me than my _loving_ brother" the Firelord smirked, causing guilt to radiate through the Princes' chest rather than pride. "However, what will you do once you've tired of her?" he queried, clearly catching his son off guard. When Zuko didn't respond right away, Ozai pressed on, "Well if you aren't sure, I might suggest sending her to be with the other concubines…at least then she would continue to _service_ someone's needs" his smile turned almost cruel as Zuko fought down the unbridled anger that suddenly roared to life inside him.

"I will keep that in mind, father" he articulated as calmly as he could.

"Though you now have a new toy, will you be attempting to resume your relationship with the Governor's daughter Mai?"

"No, father" he answered slowly, "Mai seemed to only want me for my title and what I could do for her…I want someone who can give me what I need."

"People will always want something from you, Zuko. You should have learned that by now, but once you have settled back in and _thoroughly_ used your captive maybe you'll consider a new relationship and think about the future. Now, I have meetings to attend so you both may take your leave" he ordered dismissively before the pair bowed and left through the ornate doors.

XXX

Upon leaving the throne room, Zuko found Katara admiring the tapestry of his family. Knowing there were still too many witnesses around he maintained his Princely demeanor and called for her to follow him before promising Azula he would see her at dinner. With that, he strode off to his chambers and, though it had been years since he had trekked the gilded halls of his childhood home, he found his way easily through the maze.

Katara followed swiftly and silently behind Zuko as he maneuvered the torchlit palace halls. Finally, after several minutes, they stopped in front of a single white door with a scrolled gold handle. The Prince paused and took a deep breath before opening the door and standing aside to usher her in first. Her eyes widened as she walked into a lavishly furnished sitting room that held a desk, cushions, couches, and several small tables adorned with trinkets and scrolls all perfectly designed around a large fireplace. After glancing around the room, she noticed a second door upon the far side of the wall.

Without preamble, Zuko crossed the room and made his way through the doorway. Tentatively, Katara followed behind him, unsure of what to expect, but stopped short just inside the threshold as she stared in awe at his bedroom. The wall to her right was covered in dark curtains that hung from ceiling to floor, seemingly to block out all light. Adorning the center of the room was a large canopy bed with ornately carved dragon posts accented with ruby eyes and golden scales that glinted in the firelight. Deep maroon curtains hung above the bed and draped down the sides before being fastened to each post with thick coiled gold ropes. Her eyes roamed over the red and golden silk sheets atop a comfortable mattress, the likes of which she'd never seen before.

Tearing her eyes away, she noticed several other doors leading off of his room as well as a second large fireplace that stood in the corner. As she admired the elegant stonework, Zuko emerged from one of the doors to her left, he had changed from his armor into what she guessed was considered casual clothing for a Prince. "I'm sorry for what happened in the throne room…you know I couldn't stop them…right?" he asked warily.

"I know, Zuko" she murmured in response as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "You told me it'd have to be like that in front of them or they may take me from you. I just didn't expect it to be like that or that I'd feel so…so…" her voice trailed off. He started to step towards her but stopped when she slowly backed away. "So," she began in an effort to change the topic "these are your chambers?" His golden eyes openly scrutinized her for a moment, trying to gauge her feelings, before answering the question.

"Yes," he gestured around the room as he spoke, "we came through the sitting room, this is obviously my… _our_ bedroom" turning back to the door he had just exited "this is the closet. Come look" he urged as she moved forward and crossed the room. From the doorway, she viewed a room about the size of her hut at home, housing hundreds of changes of clothing, a vanity, and a full floor length mirror. Pointing to a small section near the vanity, Zuko explained "They've already hung your stuff up, but I'll make some more room if you need it." Stunned into silence, Katara made her way into the room and brushed the tips of her fingers over the comb laying on the right side of the vanity. She was bewildered by the fact that the servants had not only unpacked her things but even set them nicely beside the Princes', almost as if they knew there was something more between them.

Determined to pull her from her musings, Zuko grasped Katara's hand and walked back to the bedroom to another door showing her a small office before whisking her off to yet another door, which led to a large stone washroom dominated by an enormous tub in the center while torches lined the walls. As Katara walked and explored the spacious room she took note of the various soaps and oils resting upon a few shelves by a towel rack. "There's one more thing I want to show you" Zuko murmured softly, drawing her attention back to him. "I saved it for last and I truly think you'll like it." He led her back to the bedroom and stopped in front of the curtained wall before turning and asking her to close her eyes.

Obliging to his request, she listened as Zuko made his way to the side of the room. She heard him pull back on something and light suddenly poured through her eyelids. "Open your eyes, little Waterbender" he tenderly whispered. Katara blinked as afternoon sunlight streamed into the room through the wall of glass windows and doors leading out into a courtyard. She stepped closer for a better look as Zuko opened the door to lead her outside.

They walked onto a small stone patio furnished with a table and chairs on the edge of a beautiful spacious garden. Katara sighed as her eyes roamed over the greenery taking in a koi pond, weeping cherry trees, lilies, tulips, succulents, and many other gorgeous plants she couldn't name. Birds chirped around the trees as insects hummed about. A path wound through the grass, around the pond, and between the trees creating a beautiful oasis in the middle of her nightmare.

Zuko stood watching her for a reaction, he hoped she would like their hidden terrace and prayed to Agni it would make her want to stay. "Do you like it?" he questioned in a hushed whisper. She didn't speak but continued to stare, entranced by the sound of trickling water and birds chirping. "It's closed in, so no one can sneak up on you. You could waterbend a little and garden if you like…I know it's not a lot of freedom, but I thought you would enjoy the privacy of it…especially when I'm not here." He paused and waited nervously before she finally turned to him.

"I can practice my waterbending?" she asked, uncertain if she'd heard him right or not.

"Well, a _little_ …nothing too big or dangerous…too much noise will carry, and we don't want the guards to find you" he explained as he moved behind her and encircled his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful, Zuko, thank you" she exclaimed with a smile playing on her lips. He pressed a lingering kiss to her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder and looking out over the garden.

"You can do whatever you like here, grow any flower or tree you want, okay?" he promised as her hands rested over his.

"Could you bring me some books or scrolls so I could learn more about the plants from here?"

"Of course, I'll gather some in the next few days from the library" he assured her as he pulled her flush against his chest.

"Thank you" she breathed before turning in his hold and wrapping her arms around him. Leaning forward she nuzzled her nose against his before tenderly kissing his lips and pressing her body firmly against his. She poured all of her care and gratefulness into the embrace as he kissed her back with vigor. The feel of his hands sliding over her back, down her sides, and onto her rear had her moaning in pleasure. She could feel his hard need pressing against her abdomen and slowly she slid her leg up his, hitching it over his waist as he turned and pushed her against the glass wall.

As his teeth grazed her lip, she tilted her head back against the wall, relishing the way he kissed and nipped across her jawline and down to the hollow of her neck. Heat coursed through her veins as a pulsing need shot to her core. Sensing her desire, Zuko nudged her thighs apart with his knee and slowly rubbed her apex as he slipped his hand under her bindings to grasp her rounded breast. Their breathing was hot and ragged as her nails dug into his back and she bit gently into his shoulder to stifle the pleasurable sounds attempting to escape. He set her aflame with every touch and she knew he needed her as much as she needed him.

"Zuko…" she gasped as he rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Zuko please…take me…take me to bed." The Prince stilled and pulled back just enough for his golden gaze, alight with passion and hunger, to meet her midnight blue irises.

"What? What'd you say?" he enquired with bated breath as though he hadn't heard her right.

"Take me to bed Zuko…I need you… _please_ " she pleaded as she stared purposefully into his lust-filled eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

That was all Zuko needed to hear before he picked Katara up and sped back into their room, not bothering to close the door as he sat her on the bed. She scooted herself back to the pillows and smiled as she watched him rip off his shirt and shoes before climbing onto the bed and hovering over her. He leaned down and claimed her lips as she ran her fingertips over his skin before looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. He slowly rubbed his knee against her core as he lightly ran his tongue across her lips, silently asking for admittance.

Katara parted her lips to him and kissed him more passionately than she thought possible, their tongues danced as she moaned and ran her hands over his bare back. Air tickled her skin as he lifted her skirt to the side and slid his hand up her thigh, slowly inching his way closer to her moist center. She broke their heated kiss as her head fell back against the pillows with a gasp and she grabbed his forearms as his fingers slipped into her labia, brushing against her sensitive pearl. Her breath hitched as he slowly moved further down to dip into her wet core before sliding back up to rub light circles over her clit.

Zuko watched Katara's eyes roll back as she bit her lip and dug her nails into his arms. He could feel her hips grind against his hand, urging him to increase the friction he placed on her little bundle of nerves, unconsciously seeking her own ecstasy. Naturally, he happily obliged and increased his circular movements, every so often stopping for only a moment to dip back inside her. She moaned and writhed under the Prince as he drove her closer to the precipice with each stroke. His golden eyes devoured her as she broke and called out his name in an erotic breathless manner. A satisfied smile stretched across his face, pulsing with pride as he listened to her shattering around him. Leaning forward he captured her lips in a searing kiss before sitting back on his haunches and pulling off her skirt.

Pleasure and bliss raced through Katara's body as Zuko tossed her skirt to the floor. All that ran through her mind was that she had never felt anything like that, not even from herself. Sitting up she stilled Zuko's hands as he attempted to undo her lower bindings "Let me" she whispered as she moved to the edge and stood before removing her remaining clothes. She heard a low intake of breath from Zuko as he took in her naked body. Blushing under his scrutiny, she looked at the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to shield herself as his eyes roamed over her full figure. As a blush stole over her cheeks, she felt his fingers under her chin as he tilted her head back to meet his knowing gaze.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever hide yourself from me" he commanded tenderly. Zuko moved her arms to her sides as he lightly ran the tips of his fingers over her flushed skin before leaning in to softly claim her lips. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled her between his legs and trailed kisses over the top of her breasts before dipping his head down and swirling his tongue around one of her taut nipples. Katara's hands moved to either side of his neck as he licked and sucked across her peaked mounds, causing her to tilt her head back and whimper from the overwhelming sensations. "So beautiful" he murmured as he changed breasts again and grasped her firm backside in his hands.

"Zuko, please…I need more… _please_ …" Katara begged. The Prince grinned at the sound of her breathless words and lightly nipped the tip of her nipple before withdrawing from her embrace.

"Get back onto the pillows" he instructed with authority before standing and untying his trousers. Lusty with need, Katara quickly resumed her place upon the bed, allowing her hair to fan out behind her as she watched the Prince discard the last of his clothing. Pleased by the sight of his chiseled body, Katara nearly moaned aloud when Zuko slid back onto the bed and crawled slowly up between her legs. Though a dark flush crept over her neck, she spread her knees apart, obviously nervous but ready for him to sink into her and claim her virtue.

However, as he slowly made his way up her body, she was caught off guard when he abruptly stopped with his face inches above the apex of her legs. "Zuko, wh-what are you doing?" she inquired as she began to close her legs, embarrassed that he was looking at her most intimate part so closely.

"Stop. Keep your legs open…I promise this is something you'll enjoy" he claimed in a husky voice as Katara gave him a skeptical look before following his instruction. "Relax…" he breathed as she squeezed her eyes shut in a mixture of fear and embarrassment. She could feel his hot breath on her soft curls as he tenderly kissed her labia. Electricity shot through her as the tip of his tongue ghosted over her clit and down her slit, causing her breath to hitch as she gasped in surprise. As Zuko increased his pace and began licking her center with fervor she threaded her fingers through his hair, grasping at his thick mane as pleasure overrode her senses.

She arched her back off the silken sheets as he concentrated on her nerve bundle and slowly pumped a finger in and out of her slick core while she ground her hips against him. Katara could feel the pressure building again with each stroke; propelling her forward, closer, and closer to the edge. Finally, as he slid a second finger into her tight core she broke and screamed out "ZZzuuukkkOO" as she writhed beneath him and felt wave after wave of pleasure overcome her. He continued to suckle her clit, attempting to draw out the orgasm as tears slid from the corners of her eyes.

Finally, as her climax subsided, she felt him slide up between her legs and position himself at her entrance. She looked up at him through hooded eyes as he leaned down and lightly kissed her, allowing her to taste her own essence. "Katara" he murmured through a ragged breath "are you sure?" It took her a moment to realize he was giving her a chance to stop this from going any further, even though she knew how tightly he was wound. However, she didn't feel as though she needed to think…it was simple, she needed him, and he needed her. She _wanted_ to feel him deep inside her, wanted to give him pleasure.

"Yes, Zuko" she breathed "I want this, I _want_ you."

"It may hurt," he told her truthfully, knowing by how tight she was that it was her first time. "I tried to make that easier by pleasuring you beforehand…but it may still…" refusing to hear anymore she silenced him with a kiss.

"Zuko, I know, please… _please_ don't make me wait any longer. I need you in me…please" she begged. Smiling softly as he held her unwavering gaze, he noted the sincerity of her words before kissing her deeply and slowly entering her body. As he pierced her maidenhood, with the smallest prick of pain, Katara squeezed her eyes shut and her breath hitched. She could feel his hot stiff member continue to slide in until he was buried to the hilt, where he stilled and gave her time to adjust to his size. When the pain began to ebb away, she blinked open her eyes and found Zuko staring down at her with something more than lust lingering in the depths of his golden irises…or maybe it was something she imagined.

They were both breathing hard as she reached up and cupped his face, tenderly she ran her thumb over the edge of his scar. Leaning up, she pressed an amorous kiss to his lips, "I think I'm okay now" she whispered. A smile tugged at the corner of Zuko's mouth before he gradually began to move within her. Languidly, he withdrew and nearly completely out of her sheath before sliding back into his depth, determined to take his time. The sensation of him pumping in and out of her was intense and all-consuming as her pleasure began to mount once more.

"Please Zuko, faster…I need…I need you to go faster" she implored breathily before he obliged and quickened his pace. Katara couldn't tell if the moans she heard were his or her own as he propelled them both towards the pleasurable edge. Before long he was vigorously pistoning himself in and out of her, over, and over, and over again. Until finally, she screamed out, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as she came apart around him and shattered into a million pieces. He followed her moments later, losing himself inside her before he collapsed on top of her.

The Waterbender laid there in a haze of sexual bliss for several long minutes before Zuko withdrew himself and slid to the side. He pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed the top of her head before chuckling aloud. "What's so funny?" Katara asked irritably, confused and wondering what part of what they'd shared had been funny.

"I was just wondering if there were any other gardens in the palace that I could give you…especially since that's the kind of thanks I get" he chuckled again as she slapped playfully at his chest and snuggled into the crook of his arm to rest. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep with smiles spread across their lips and their bodies intertwined.

Katara woke a few hours later beneath the silken sheets to an empty bed. She sat up wondering where Zuko was as she drew the sheet tightly around her, idly noting the drawn curtains and low burning torchlight. Looking to the right she saw a small scroll and picked it up to read,

_Katara,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I was summoned to dinner with my father. I'll have a meal delivered to the sitting room for you and will be back as soon as I can._

_Zuko._

Katara felt her stomach growl, realizing that they'd slept most of the afternoon away, therefore missing lunch. She moved to stand, wincing at the slight pain and discomfort that shot through her hips from their earlier activities. Instead of dressing in her clothes, she moved to the closet and found a black silk robe which she pulled over her mocha body before making her way to the sitting room and finding a tray of food. After clearing her plate, she stood and stretched, again she winced at the ache she felt between her legs. Looking out of the window she noted the sun was setting and hoped Zuko would be back soon. The fire roared in the fireplace as she laid down upon the sofa and before long, she found herself drifting to sleep once more.

XXX

Zuko sat in the small family dining room, off of the Throne room, with his sister and father. They had already finished dinner and were working their way through dessert as they primarily discussed the war. Azula wasted no time in telling their father about the discovery of the Day of Black Sun. However, when Ozai had questioned her further about the rebels' plans she expressed they had been stopped before further communication could have been made. However, a dark mood had settled on the Firelord as he contemplated the significance of such a day.

"Zuko, I want you to question your Waterbender about this and any plans they may have had revolving around the Day of Black Sun. It's imperative that we know as much as we can before they strike." The young Prince nodded to his father in agreement with his mouth set in a grim line. His heart sunk, how was he supposed to ask Katara about that mere hours after having slept with her? Would she trust him enough to divulge any information? Or would she become offended and withdraw…or worse lie to him? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize his father was still speaking to him until his sharp voice cut through the air, "Are you listening?"

"Sorry father, I must be a little more tired than I thought from our journey. What were you saying?" he queried smoothly.

"I said for you to use whatever means you can to find out all she knows. The torture chambers are available to you if you need them as I want the information by tomorrow afternoon." Shock flickered across Zuko's face at his father's proposal but was quickly masked before he responded.

"I'll make sure to get everything from her at any cost, I won't fail you" he promised before turning to the subject of the future plans they had for Ba Sing Se.

Another hour of conversation slipped by before his sister and father excused themselves to bed. Zuko slowly made his way back to his chambers, the sun had set, and he wondered if Katara was even still awake and how she would react once he questioned her about the Day of Black Sun.

Turning the handle, he walked into the sitting room and felt short of breath. Katara laid upon her side; an arm tucked beneath her unbound hair, the black silk robe she wore was loose but only exposed the top of her cleavage and left thigh, and the firelight danced across her skin in the dark. Smiling, he quietly closed the door before striding to her and kneeling on the floor. Even though he enjoyed the peaceful way in which she slept, he couldn't help but slip his fingers between the folds of the robe to caress the swell of her breast.

Katara moaned as she slowly woke to Zuko's touch. He stroked her skin and stirred the passionate embers of her core. "Mmhmm, good evening, Zuko" she hummed as she leaned forward for a chaste kiss. "How was dinner?" she inquired as she leaned back against the couch, watching as his eyes raked over her.

"I like the way my robe looks on you" he admitted huskily "even better knowing you aren't wearing anything underneath." She blushed under his gaze as he trailed his fingers down her side and over the curve of her hip.

"As much as I would love to have you take me again, my body would hate me tomorrow."

"Sore?" he questioned as he stilled his fingers.

"Not everywhere, but I don't think I'll be able to do what we did for at least a day" she explained as a pale pink blush tinted her cheeks. "This isn't something I know how to heal; so, it'll have to do so on its own."

"I understand" he whispered as the smile slipped from his face and a serious look flickered in his eyes.

"Zuko, what's wrong? Did something happen at dinner?" she inquired, snapping him back to the present.

"It went well, but I have to ask you something" Zuko had decided that he would ask her straightforward and whatever answer she gave he would accept. For some reason he trusted her, she hadn't lied thus far, and he would be able to tell by the look in her eyes. No matter what his father wanted, he wouldn't…no _couldn't_ torture someone for information.

"What do you need?" Katara asked as she sat up, knowing that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Day of Black Sun" he stated plainly before holding his breath, waiting for her to respond.

"Why?" she parried as she sat rigid with a clenched jaw.

"Azula told my father about having intercepted you and finding out about the day. He's tasked me with finding out what you know… _before_ he asks you _himself._ " Zuko didn't want to tell her his father said to torture it out of her if necessary…that didn't seem like the right way to go about this conversation. Though, it seemed Katara understood the underlining threat as her shoulders sagged and she slowly exhaled.

"This isn't what he will want to hear, but I had just worked out a plan with the generals in Ba Sing Se and had gone to the throne room to have the King sign off on the order. However, you can guess who I found there before I was thrown into the catacombs. You know what happened after that. I don't know any more than you do about their plans now" she figured the truth wouldn't hurt anything because she honestly didn't know anything about their plans since Azula had captured her. She was upset that Zuko seemed to be using their relationship to find out what she knew, ' _No,'_ she thought ' _it's not him it's his father that's asking_.' Closing the robe tightly around herself, she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Is that the only question the Firelord had or does he want to know something else?" she quipped.

"No, that's all he asked" Zuko supplied as he noticed the anger simmering in her sapphire eyes. He had watched her closely as she had spoken and knew she wasn't lying; she knew nothing more than they did.

"Alright, get dressed" he commanded before moving to take a seat on the sofa. Anger and confusion flickered over her face, but rather than argue with him she stood and hurried to their bedroom to change. The Prince had decided he would follow his father's advice and take her to the dungeons after all…but just to burn off steam.

Katara dressed at a leisurely pace, determining that his _Royal Highness_ could wait for a bit before she emerged from their bedroom. "Where are we going?" she asked brusquely as she sauntered back into the room, tucking the ties of her skirt just inside the hem.

"You'll find out soon enough" he retorted as he opened the door and gestured her to follow him. They made their way quietly through the corridors and down a long spiral staircase. As they reached the end of the stairwell, they stepped into a cavernous hallway with various paths leading in multiple directions. Zuko headed to the right for several minutes before stopping in front of a simple wooden door to open it. Heading inside, he flicked his wrist and shot a few fireballs to light the torches lining the wall.

Following him tentatively inside the room, Katara was surprised to find a vast stone chamber with roughly hewn walls. "Shut the door, Katara" Zuko gruffly stated as he removed his outer robe and tunic, tossing them to the floor. The cavern was nearly as large as the throne room but was adorned with coarse stalagmites and stalactites of various sizes around the floor and ceiling, rather than gilded pillars. A stream of water flowed freely through room, creating small pools around the rough spikes.

"Zuko, what are we doing here?" she whispered as her eyes continued to flicker around the den.

"I think it's time we spared…" he stated casually, "it can help relieve some stress for me and give you a chance to train." He smirked as Katara's eyes widened in surprise before furrowing in disbelief. Without warning, he turned and quickly shot off two fireballs in her direction, causing her to jump back before a delighted look crossed her face. Recalling her waterbending abilities, Prince Zuko began shooting one fireball after another at her, forcing her into action before she could concede.

Unwilling to back down from his challenge, Katara raced to the other side of the room and bent the water into a wall of ice to block his next attack. She manipulated the water to whip at Zuko's foot as he pursued her across the room. In the beginning, it was apparent that they were going easy on each other with simple blocks and dodges, but after a while, Katara became frustrated and froze the Princes' feet to the ground as she shot shards of ice in his direction. Within seconds, Zuko broke free of the frozen confines and sent up a wall of fire to destroy the deadly shrapnel. Sweat broke out over his forehead and dripped down his face as he chased her around the uneven ground, this time with two fire whips nipping at her heels.

Breathing hard from exhaustion, Katara ducked behind a sizeable stalagmite in an effort to dodge the lash of his whips. The top of the stone cracked beneath the power of his flames, forcing her to surge forward and quickly erect a protective shield of ice as rocks reigned down upon her. She wasn't ready for that, she was too tired, and she could barely breathe. However, Zuko was closing in on her as she rounded one last corner and came to a dead end. Turning on the spot, she lashed out and water whipped him again…but as it crossed with one of his fiery lines, they evaporated into thin air. Cursing under her breath, she fell to her knees in concession as he closed the space between them and towered over her.

"What was that? Why'd you run? I thought you were more of a fighter than that, Katara…" Zuko chastised as he stared down at her trembling form.

"I haven't practiced in _weeks_ and I am _exhausted_ " she exclaimed, punctuating each word with a breath as she gasped for air.

"Well, that's something we'll have to work on, won't we" he declared before he reached out to help her to her feet. "Come on, let's get back and get cleaned up" he suggested tenderly as she took his hand and stood from the ground.

"Zuko…I…I don't feel so good" she murmured as her legs wobbled dangerously beneath her. Realizing her bending had taken a toll on her body, Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist and secured hers around his neck in an attempt to steady her.

"Here, I'll help you back" he assured her as they took a few steps towards the door.

"Zuko…I…I…" unfortunately, before they'd even made it five paces, her words faltered, and she collapsed unconsciously against him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Zuko kneeled to the floor and gently laid her on the ground before shaking her shoulder to rouse her. "Katara? Katara, answer me!" he demanded as panic rose in his chest. He cursed under his breath when she didn't respond and lifted her into his arms before rushing off to their room. Thinking back over the last twelve hours, he realized he'd pushed her too hard ' _No wonder she passed out_. _There's only so much one person can take,'_ he thought as he clambered through the dungeon door.

Carrying her as fast as he could up the spiral staircase, he made it through the winding hallways in record time before he rounded the last corner to his wing. In his haste to reach his room, he nearly plowed into his father and jumped in surprise at being caught out at such a late hour. "Zuko!" Ozai nearly shouted "What…?" he stammered as his eyes widened in shock. The young Prince wasn't sure what to say as he stood there holding Katara's unconscious body. Her clothes were filthy, and her hair hung freely towards the ground while minor cuts and bruises marred her skin, evidence of their sparring.

He waited with bated breath for his father to start yelling or to tell him off for finding him in such a state. Instead, when he gathered the courage to meet the Firelords' eyes, he noticed a sly smile had formed across his usually stern features. "I see you took my advice… _good_. I'm glad you have grown to be a man that I can be proud of. What did you find out?" he asked eagerly as his eyes lingered a moment longer on Katara's bound breasts. It took Zuko a minute to realize his father thought he had tortured the information about the Day of Black Sun from her before causing her to faint. He decided not to correct him, knowing it was imperative that he think he had hurt his Waterbender rather than spar with her.

"Unfortunately, she didn't have any new information. She informed me they were working on a plan with the Ba Sing Se generals, but as we know Azula stopped all of that. She said she was thrown into the catacombs where we fought, and she only got away long enough to fall from the bisons' back into my clutches." He paused briefly before adding "She fainted as she swore it that was all she knew." Zuko watched as his father grimaced momentarily before smiling once more.

"At least you found the truth" he leered at Katara's limp form "and at least she was able to provide you with some _entertainment_." He chuckled and turned to walk away "Enjoy your evening" he uttered before disappearing down the corridor. When his fathers' shadow slunk out of sight, Zuko exhaled slowly before readjusting Katara and finishing their trek to his chambers.

He kicked the bedroom door shut as he rushed over and into the washroom. Setting her on the side of the tub he quickly stripped her as the cask filled with water. Pulling her flush against his chest, he dipped his hand into the water and allowed the heat to course through him before setting Katara in the warm tub. Turning, he pulled off his shoes and trousers before quickly slipping in behind her. Gently, he rubbed across her shoulders and down her upper arms as her head lulled back onto his chest.

With each passing minute, Zuko could feel his patience slipping while he waited for her to stir, hoping the feel of the water would rouse her back to life. Nearly fifteen minutes ticked by before he heard her murmur something unintelligible against his shoulder. "Katara" he spoke softly as he turned and cradled her in his arms against his chest. "Katara…" he tried again; his voice nearly cracked from relief as her hand slid to his chest.

"Zuko?" she inquired as her eyes slowly opened and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Where? How'd we get in here?"

"You passed out after we spared, and I thought a hot bath would help wake you" he didn't want to explain his panic or the encounter with his father. Instead, he focused on her health and her needs as he tightened his arms around her.

"I don't understand…why? Why would I have passed out? I slept most of today, I shouldn't have been that exhausted."

"It's my fault. I pushed you too hard" he insisted before continuing, cutting her off before she could contradict him. "Bending takes a lot of energy, even if you train every day and I…well…I haven't exactly allowed you to use your abilities for over a month, not to the extent of which I demanded tonight. I forgot how taxing it can be and when coupled with the stress and exertions from early today…" he sighed and closed his eyes "well I'm not surprised you collapsed. I'm so sorry, Katara…I won't push you so hard again…not until you've worked back up to your mastery levels again." Sighing in understanding, Katara nuzzled his chest and curled her arms around him.

Honestly, she didn't know what to say…or if she should say anything at all. Zuko seemed to have decided she would train again, and she didn't want to say something that would spoil her opportunity. She had noticed how over the last several weeks he had slowly granted her more and more freedom. Each day that passed she found a new layer to the Prince, realizing he wasn't the cold-hearted entitled spoiled rich boy she thought he had been. Instead, she found him to be strong-willed, compassionate, and calculated with his decisions, not to mention loving and respectful when it came to her. Personally, she didn't think he was anything like his father, but she knew she couldn't tell him that…at least, not yet. He still had his bull-headed moments where he would slide backward in his demeanor, but after they would fight, he usually ended up apologizing and would try harder the next day.

So instead of speaking, Katara leaned up and kissed his cheek, trying her best not to wince in pain as her sore muscles screamed for her to lay still. Determined to find relief, she moved gingerly and straddled his waist before arching back into the water. As Zuko gently grasped her knees to steady her, she closed her eyes and concentrated on healing her torn muscles and battered skin.

A faint blue glow encompassed her body as she laid submerged before the Prince. Zuko couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her as her brow furrowed and her hair splayed out behind her. He found her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he loved having her all to himself, selfish though that may be. The past few weeks had been a new experience for him. In many ways, she listened to him and his directives, but when he pushed too far or was a complete jerk, he found her putting him in his place…and he liked it.

He liked the way she kissed him, the way she felt in his arms, how they could sit and talk for hours or say nothing at all and still feel comfortable…he _liked_ _everything_ about her. He found himself wanting to give her things…wanting her to be more of an equal rather than his servant, but he couldn't give her the freedom she craved. He was afraid she would turn and run from him…maybe that's why a small part of him was still wary of her. He wasn't sure how much of the affection she showed him was real and how much of it, if any of it, was to gain his favor _and_ her freedom.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts from his mind, Zuko decided to focus on the here and now as he watched Katara sit up, fully healed and looking refreshed. He found himself aroused just by the way her wet hair clung to her shoulders. The way it fanned away from her body as it dipped into the water and obscured the view of her voluptuous breasts.

Within a breath, she was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a slow-burning passion. His hands wrapped around her back as he leaned in and deepened the kiss, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Zuko opened his eyes in confusion as Katara broke the kiss, but as he went to ask if everything was alright, she silenced him by placing a single finger over his lips. Her luminous blue eyes stared deep into his golden irises as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself slightly above the water.

For the briefest moment, Zuko thought she was going to get out…but then she slowly lowered herself onto his hardened shaft, causing his mind to stutter to a halt at her boldness. Inch by inch she slid down, refusing all the while to tear her eyes from his. His breath caught in his throat alongside each word he wished he could say as he felt her slick heat envelope his member. Katara held tightly to his shoulders as his hands moved to her hips and she began a slow sensual rhythm of pulling herself nearly to his tip before sliding back down to take him deep within her folds.

Each stroke stoked the slow-burning fire between them and neither spoke as the passion and desire said everything words couldn't describe. Their breathing came in ragged short breaths as the flames flickered in the torches around them. Katara leaned forward to capture Zuko's lips with a trembling kiss as the pleasure built deep within her loins while she rode.

The Prince observed the wanton expression upon her face as she drove herself onto him over, and over, and over again. Seemingly unaware as her breasts dipped in and out of the water with each thrust. He slid his fingers gently over her pebbled nipples making her moan and tilt her head back, arching them into his hands. Her pace began to increase as he leaned down and swirled his tongue around one peaked mound as his hand fondled the other.

Her thrusts and moans came faster now as she spurred them closer to the precipice. All the while Zuko continued to devour her delectable supple nipples, relishing the carnal sounds which fell from her lips. He slipped a hand beneath the water, down to the apex of her thighs, to the bundle of nerves that drove her wild. Using his thumb, he began small circular motions that caused her to thrust harder against his shaft before sending her toppling over the edge. Katara's fingers dug sharply into his shoulders as she cried out in sheer pleasure while her core pulsed tightly around him, causing him to lose control as he released her breast and exploded within her.

Their eyes met as the satisfying waves of their orgasms slowly subsided, illuminating the raw emotion which danced within their irises as Katara reached up and gently stroked Zuko's cheek. Leaning forward she placed a sensuous kiss upon his lips and attempted to pour her heart into it as her fingers threaded his hair. Her heart stuttered as he reciprocated and kissed her unabashedly…holding nothing back.

Katara wasn't sure how long they stayed in the tub joined as one, kissing with fervent need as their hands roamed tenderly over each other, exploring every inch of exposed skin and taking pleasure in merely holding one another. When they finally retired to bed, they found it was still dark outside and simply snuggled intimately together beneath the silk sheets before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

As days passed, Katara found herself blissfully happy. Ever since she and Zuko had made love she woke to find a beautiful fire lily on her pillow with a scroll informing her of where he would be if she needed him. He had kept his promise and brought her books and scrolls about gardening, flowers, art, and even waterbending. She was currently attempting to learn all the names of the plants in their garden. Each evening they would talk as they ate dessert before slipping down to the dungeons to spar…which usually culminated with them making love and before she knew it, a fortnight had passed.

She lounged on a sofa in the sitting room, wearing a beautiful golden yellow dress, that Zuko had brought her a few days before, with her hair pulled back into a braid. Outside the sky was dark grey and cloudy, indicating rain would soon be upon them. An abrupt knock came to the door interrupting the herbal chapter she was reading. For a moment she wasn't sure what to do, no one had ever come to Zuko's chambers…not unless he was there. Marking her page, she stood and crossed the room before tentatively opening the door to find a perturbed Azula.

"Took you long enough to answer the door" she snapped as Katara bowed and she strolled into the room. "Is Zuko here?"

"No, your Highness, he was invited to a war meeting with the Firelord" Katara replied humbly.

"Hmmph, he's barely back two weeks and already has won father's favor" she murmured, more to herself than Katara. Pure anger flared in her eyes as she looked around the sitting room, taking note of the horticultural book Katara had been reading. "I see you've made yourself comfortable here. Thinking of making it a home?" Though her question seemed innocent by her tone, Katara sensed an ulterior motive.

"I'm trying to make the best of the situation" she uttered flatly.

"By reading books on flowers?" she scoffed, gesturing to the abandoned book. "It was my impression you were to clean and service my brother…not learn about snapdragons and cherry blossoms."

"I manage all of my duties perfectly and have been awarded a little free time to read" she had to fight not to lose her head and snap at the Princess that it wasn't any of her business what Zuko allowed her to do once her chores were done. Though her tone had been polite, and her physical demeanor stayed compliant, Azula seemed to read between the lines.

"Listen here, peasant," she snarled "you may be my brother's favorite plaything for now, but when he gets bored with you there are only two ways out." She paused before continuing, guaranteeing she had the Waterbenders' full attention. "And in case you weren't aware, _freedom_ isn't one of them…it's either off to the concubine den or the execution podium" she hissed before laughing wickedly as Katara's face paled.

"Did you honestly think we would let you go? Even if we did, where would go after being a Fire Nation whore?" her laughter turned malicious before she continued. "Home? You think your family would accept you? Think they would look at you the way they did before? That is of course if there's even a Southern Water Tribe after this war is over.

"Face it," she jeered "we took your family, your freedom…Zuko most _certainly_ has taken your virtue…all that's left is to take your life" her sinister grin spread as she watched the reality of her words sink in. "It's not a matter of _if_ Zuzu gets bored…it's _when_ …and as you know he's not known for his patience" she cackled as she left, swinging the door shut, while her laughter and words rung in Katara's ears.

Tears gently slid down Katara's cheeks before she brushed them away. She tried to push what Azula had said from her mind, telling herself ' _Zuko wouldn't do that…he's not that cruel.'_ Unbidden images of her family crept into her mind, fishing with Sokka, cooking with her Gran-Gran, laughing with her father, and listening to her mother singing.

Traitorous tears welled within her eyes as she recalled the last moments she had shared with her mother ' _Run and get your father, Katara.'_ Turning from the sitting room, she fled into the garden to sit under the weeping cherry tree. Her arms curled around her legs as she began to sob into her knees and thunder rolled overhead. Pain from the loss of her family, her freedom, and the fear of never seeing them again rose up inside her and spilled down her cheeks as her body trembled in the chilled air. Before long she had convinced herself that Azula was right, she would die in the Fire Nation capital as there was no longer a place for her outside of the walls…not anymore, not after everything she'd done.

XXX

Hoping to surprise Katara with an early lunch, Zuko made his way back to their chambers and pushed open the entry door. His meeting had been cut short when his father had received an urgent scroll from one of his commanders and he could think of nothing better to do than spend time with his lover. Looking around the sitting room, he noticed one of Katara's books laid open, face down upon the sofa. After laying the tray of food down onto the table, he wandered into the bedroom looking for her as an uneasy feeling crept over him. Quickly ducking into the dressing room and washroom, he noted both were empty before he made his way outside. Glancing around the courtyard, he noticed the darkened sky and greenery gently bending to the wind…but he couldn't see her.

Panic began to set in while he pivoted to head back inside, but as he took only his third step, he heard a muffled sob cut through the air. Turning, he swiftly headed towards the weeping cherry tree, the only entity in the garden large enough for someone to hide behind. As he rounded the trunk, he found Katara sitting hunched in a ball, her arms wound around her knees as she sobbed into the golden yellow dress she wore.

"Katara…what happened? What's wrong?" Zuko inquired as he crouched down and reached for her shoulder. Upon hearing his voice, she jerked backward and glared up at him through damp eyelashes.

" _Don't_ touch me, Zuko…just…just go away" she rasped as her voice broke from weeping for nearly twenty minutes and she roughly rubbed the tears from her eyes. A perplexed look stole over the Princes' face at her reaction, completely caught off guard by her sudden shift in demeanor from earlier that morning.

"Katara, _please_ , tell me what happened?" he implored with a gentle commanding voice, fearing someone had hurt her while he'd been indisposed.

"What happened? _What happened_!?" she bit out angrily as she stood from the ground. " _You_ happened! Because of you, I have _nothing_ left!" she screamed as thunder clapped above them and lightning split the sky. "You and this war have taken _everything_ from me…my friends, my _family_ , my _freedom_! All that's left is my life. Which _you_ get to decide how to end…"

"End? _What_?" he inquired incredulously. "I know you're mad about me not letting you go, but, Katara, I don't plan on ending your life. Where…why… _what_?" he stammered confusedly.

"Well, your sister made it pretty clear as to what will happen. Maybe _not_ today or _even_ tomorrow, but the truth is it's the 'concubine den or the execution podium'," she spat in a poorly executed rendition of Azula's voice "as your sister so _kindly_ informed me. My only question is when exactly, were you going to tell me that that's how this ends? Because I thought, someday you'd let me go…or…or…" her voice trailed off as she buried her face in her hands and fresh tears began streaming down her face.

Zuko stood stock still as anger and hurt pulsed through him. His mind whirled around what she said from knowing his sister had come unbidden to his chambers, the cruel things she'd uttered, and the fact that Katara still wanted to leave. His heart dropped with that last bit of knowledge; he had foolishly thought that they had… _something_ here. "Katara," he began softly, unsure of what to do other than reassure her fears were unwarranted "I never planned on turning you over to the den _or_ to the podium…I _swear_ it. I know…" he choked out trying to suppress the pain of losing her "I know you want to leave, but right now I can't let you go. I…if I do…well, I just can't." He knew part of it was him being selfish, but he was concerned for her safety too…Agni only knew what would happen if his father sent his sister after her.

"Don't _lie_ , Zuko! Azula told me _everything_! Those are the only two ways out! And even if you did let me go, my family wouldn't take me back…not after being a Fire Nation whore! You might as well kill me just like those soldiers killed my mother! There isn't anything left for me out there" she exclaimed as rain began pelting the ground. Unable to look at him as grief overwhelmed her, she buried her face in her hands and shuddered beneath the wind.

His blood boiled with each word she spoke and before he could think twice about it, Zuko closed the gap between them and wrenched Katara's hands away from her face. "You are _not_ my whore," he stated in a low menacing tone "you aren't even my slave. You and I both know there is more here than that. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that again!" The vehemence in his voice caused Katara's eyes to go wide as she stared into his narrowed gaze.

"But Azula said…"

"Azula _always_ lies" he insisted as his voice rose to an unexpected octave. "She's angry because father invited me to a vile war meeting without her and she wanted to lash out at someone. You were probably the easiest target she could find as you're unable to defend yourself against her while here." Gently, he cradled her face between his hands as he softened his voice "Katara, you mean so much to me that I can't stand the thought of losing you, I've never treated you like a whore. I care about you more than you could possibly know…and I think she's noticed." As the confession slipped from his lips, Katara's breath hitched and she realized she could no longer deny the feelings that had been stirring within her for weeks.

"Zuko, you mean a lot to me too" she admitted through tears as she wound her arms around his chest, her heart fluttering with the touch of his warm body through his cold rain-soaked tunic. "I'm sorry, I know you aren't like that, your sister just…well, I guess I got scared about never leaving here" she finished softly, unable to meet his eyes as he pulled her flush against his chest and pressed an understanding kiss to her forehead.

"Katara" Zuko began cautiously, after a few minutes as he held her in the light rain "do you…do you remember who killed your mother?"

"I remember the man who did it, he was the commander on a ship with sea raven flags. I'll never forget his face" she declared in a hushed voice before she leaned back and asked, "Why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…is there anything else you remember?" he inquired as the rain started to come down heavily, soaking their clothes.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Zuko…I'm sorry…I…I'm just not ready."

"I understand" he breathed as his arms flexed around her momentarily before he stepped back. "Are you ready to go back in? I brought lunch, though I had hoped to surprise you…it should still be warm" he stated kindly before she nodded and the two of them started to head back inside.

"Zuko, what happened in the meeting?" she tentatively asked as she stopped, blinking through the rain and noticing for the first time his change of demeanor as he stared intensely at the sodden ground.

"I can't talk about it…not yet. There are some things I need to figure out and once I do, we'll talk" he reached out to tilt her head up to him. "I promise" he reaffirmed before claiming her lips in the pouring down rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Zuko found himself frowning as he left for yet another extensive war meeting with his father and his finest generals. He had played the perfect Prince once again, however, he continued to find their droning monologues and tyrannical ideas both boring and disturbing. Walking the carpeted halls deep in thought, he ended up entering the expansive library on autopilot, having promised to retrieve a new book for Katara.

After making his selection of various Fire Nation horticultural texts, he made his way down to the archives. For the past two days, he had been doing some research of his own. It'd taken a few hours after their misunderstanding in the garden for Katara to willingly welcome him back into her embrace. Though she had kissed him in the rain, she was still hurt and obviously concerned about their future. Needing to show her just how much he cared, Zuko worked on finding something that would not only please her but restore her faith in him.

The conversation she'd had with Azula ate at him the more he thought about it. As long as they stayed there in the capital, with his father and sister, Katara could never publicly be anything more than a slave. Thinking over his relationship with little Waterbender, he realized he wanted more than they would ever be allowed to have within the palace walls.

Sighing to himself, he concluded everything came back to leaving; thoughts on the war meetings he was forced to attend, Katara's yearning for her friends and family, and any hopes in establishing a more concrete relationship with her. He knew if he truly wanted her forever, he couldn't dishonor her by keeping her as a mistress…though he doubted another woman would even appeal to him after having been with her. No, Zuko knew what needed to be done, that was why he had continued to come to the back of the library…to find that last shred of information they'd need before discussing his plans with Katara.

Nearly an hour had passed as he sat in between the darkening shelves. A pile of scrolls littered the table where he sat with a single glowing lamp as his eyes skittered across each page trying to find some reference to his research. Time ticked forward as he reached again for yet another scroll, when suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, ' _Finally!'_ he thought as he read and reread the page. This was what he had been looking for.

Quickly, he stood and blew out the lamp before rushing out the door, scroll in hand, completely nonplused about the mess he had left behind. As he made his way back to his chambers, Zuko tried to think of the best way in which to share the news with Katara. His thoughts ran rampant through his mind as he rounded the final corner, making lists of everything they'd need to accomplish in just a few short days.

Though wrapped in his thoughts as he approached his chamber door, he still caught sight of the edge of a cloak hidden behind the closest pillar. Irritated by the fact that someone was spying on them, he pushed forward into the room, idly wondering if it was his father or sisters' doing. Though it changed very little in his plans, he'd bet his inheritance that it was Azula.

Entering their rooms, he yelled out in a commanding voice that would carry into the hall "Katara, draw a bath. I'm exhausted from training today and need you to wash me." Having heard his bellow from the courtyard, Katara came striding into their bedroom with a confused and irritated look upon her face. Before she could determine his uncharacteristic tone, the Prince raised a finger to his lips, tapped his ear, and pointed to the wall. Understanding dawned across her features as she lifted her eyebrows and nodded in return.

"Yes sir" she replied in a slightly raised voice before she headed to the bathroom and drew the water. Zuko followed her into the washroom and heated the tub before stripping down and slipping in. He motioned for her to do the same and, within a few moments, she was resting between his legs with her back against his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" she breathed.

"There is a man situated by the nearest pillar to our door, clearly spying on us. Though I'm not sure if it's Azula's doing or my father's" he supplied in a soft voice as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he prepared to divulge his plans. "I wanted to tell you about the meetings I've been attending" he murmured into her ear, causing her to perk up at his words and turn to look him in the eyes.

"What happened?" she asked in a barely audible whisper. Before he explained, Zuko turned her back against his chest and rested his chin over her shoulder, preferring to hold her flush against him as he shared his news.

"My father has been informing everyone of the Day of Black Sun. It'll be here in three days and he knows the rebels are planning an attack on the main gates" Katara gasped but he continued on. "He plans to leave guards by the docks as little more than a distraction and fodder for his cause.

"The entire palace will be sequestered beneath the city in the hidden tunnels. We've all been ordered to specific rooms, however…you and I will not be hiding" he claimed apathetically, and she stared at him in shock from the corner of her eye. Anger began to seep into her veins at the thought of being left as nothing more than fodder for the inevitable battle, but before she could speak, he whispered quietly into her ear "We will be leaving while everyone else hides."

"What? Really?" she turned fully around to face him, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. This is what he'd hoped for, for her to want him to go with her…he just hoped that when they were free, she'd stay with him.

"Yes, everyone will be distracted, and I promised you that you weren't my prisoner. I want to help Aang; Katara, I know he still needs to master firebending and…I want to teach him." He lowered his gaze, diverting his eyes from hers "I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but the Avatar needs to bring down my father and end this war so the world can finally live in an era of peace, it's the right thing to do…" his voice trailed off as he spoke, fearful of whether or not she would believe him. However, only a few moments of rapt silence passed between them before Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you, Zuko" she breathed before kissing him thoroughly. Thrilled by her acceptance, he met her passion with his own, winding his fingers into the tresses of her hair before pulling back once more.

"One last thing, I want to make a stop before we meet up with Aang" the dark-haired Prince disclosed as she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I found the general who killed your mother and I thought you'd want to go…beforehand." Zuko let his words hang in the air as Katara stared at him with wide eyes before suddenly devouring his mouth with her own, molding her body to his, and rocking her hips to slip him between her folds.

XXX

Sokka stepped down from the podium to allow his father to finish explaining their plan of attack, his nervousness overwhelming him. He felt like a failure for not being able to share his plan properly, the one he had been working on for months. Ashamed with his head hanging low, he made his way to sit with Toph and Aang. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sokka, public speaking is challenging for everyone" Aang reassured Sokka as he shrugged and sulked in his seat.

"Eh, I think speeches are overrated. We all know what we're supposed to do. You and I are going to find and free Katara while Twinkle Toes takes out the Firelord. Pretty easy seeing as we've got those palace maps. She'll be held in the Princes' chambers, right?" the others agreed verbally. "Then it'll be easy as pie, we may even have time to come and help you, Twinkle Toes" she laughed, feeling confident in her abilities to take down Zuko and any guards with the sun blocked.

"Toph, you need to remember, though Zuko won't have his bending abilities for about ten minutes that doesn't mean he's an easy target. He's not only a mastery swordsman, but he's also well-versed in hand to hand combat. I know you will have the advantage with your bending, but it won't guarantee anything. Plus, we are only _hoping_ Katara will be in those chambers…who knows where he might keep her." With that, Aang visually shuddered at the horrific thoughts that plagued his mind. He was worried about Katara and how much she had been through or subjected to…all for helping _him_.

Unfortunately, he could not help rescue her; he needed to use the time to his advantage and take down Ozai. They had argued about it several times, but in the end, he knew Toph and Sokka were right…Katara could not be his priority. One person over thousands was not justifiable.

"Oh, Twinkle Toes, I could take Prince Zuko without even breaking a sweat, you'll see" she proclaimed before laughing wildly at her own joke. Unwilling to comment any further, Sokka and Aang shared a skeptical look before turning their attention back to the podium.

XXX

Laying curled within Zuko's arms, Katara snuggled against his chest as they discussed what needed to be done before the Day of Black Sun. Both agreed to pack as light as possible with mats, food, and only necessary clothing which wouldn't weigh them down. They would take the scrolls he'd found in the library to track the Sea Raven's logs as well as a few rare bending instructions that Aang could benefit from. "Katara" Zuko started after laying in silence for a few minutes, stroking her long brown hair.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to free my uncle and bring him with us" he admitted softly before she looked up into his golden eyes.

"I think that'd be a great idea, but how will we get him out and escape within under ten minutes?"

"Well, I've been thinking, I'm going to tell my father that I'm leaving. Wait, let me explain" he took a deep breath, "I want to tell him _why_ I'm leaving and during the eclipse will be my only chance. It'll only take a few moments, then I'll hurry back here, and we can climb to the roofs. They'll never suspect we'd go to the prison to help him escape. After that, we can take one of the war balloons and go to find Yon Rah." Katara was silent for a minute as she contemplated his plan and after thinking everything through, knowing he needed the chance to confront his father, she nodded.

"Okay Zuko, if that's what you want to do. I'll follow you" she whispered tenderly before leaning up and kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before resting his cheek atop her head. Both of them were nervous about the following three days, they had a lot to accomplish but not very much time to do it in.

XXX

"What do you mean I can't storm the beach with you? You're making me stay back with the kids? This was _my_ plan" Sokka shouted at his father. "I've earned the right to fight by your side!"

"Sokka, I want you to lead the others in a second wave attack. I'm not keeping you out of the fight, I just need you to surprise the soldiers. We will lose a lot of men in the first wave; we honestly won't be able to get through initially, but with your team following behind us we _will_ overtake them. It'll be a surprise to them when they think they've weakened us."

"But…but…" Sokka was angry and though the plan made sense, he couldn't help feeling slighted and forced to the back in order to stay safe.

" _Enough,_ Sokka, my decision is final. You, the Avatar, and the others will follow a few minutes behind us. I expect you to take out those towers and help us march through the front gates. It'll give you enough time to get in and find Katara. _She_ is your priority. Aang's is the Firelord. There isn't time for personal glory with such a short window of opportunity" he clasped his hand on his son's shoulder. "You've already made me proud; you are a warrior and have gone above and beyond to prove your worth to our tribe. Now I want you to bring your sister home; who knows what has happened to her."

"I'll bring her back, dad. Don't worry, I won't mess up again" Sokka vowed in a clipped tone as he internally berated himself for losing her in the first place. He could see the angst and worry in his father's eyes as he stared off, clearly envisioning the worst for his baby sister. He could only hope that she was alright…but that was the best-case scenario; for all they knew she could very well be dead.

Aang was meditating atop Appa when Sokka exited his father's tent. He was trying to center himself each day in preparation to take on the Firelord. Sokka stood to the side and watched him, wondering how on earth a passive kid like him, was going to kill the Firelord when he couldn't even swat a fly. Wondering if they would achieve anything in this battle, he shook his head and turned towards his tent.

"What's wrong, Captain Boomerang?" Toph's voice cut through the shadows, startling him from his darkening thoughts.

"Nothing" he sighed while pulling back the tent flap.

"Come on, it's me… _not_ your sister and _definitely_ not Twinkle Toes. I'll tell ya like it is; so, what's on your mind?" Sokka seemed to contemplate her words before huffing and plopping down next to the young Earthbender.

"I'm worried about the battle. We're going to lose a lot of people just to get through the gates, we aren't certain of where Katara is, and we're counting on a passive monk in training to _kill_ the Firelord. What could possibly go wrong?" he huffed.

"Sokka," she sighed "this is war, you always lose people in war…there's no way around that. And you know for a fact that the best place to look for your sister is Zukos' chambers. Remember we overheard those soldiers gossiping about the Prince's personal servant that he kept locked up. The most logical place would be his part of the palace." Sokka sighed, knowing she was right. "As for Twinkle Toes…I honestly don't know if he'll pull it off. But while we're there we can at least save Katara and take out some of his personal guard…maybe even Zuko."

That thought seemed to cheer Sokka up, he wanted to get back at the two-faced Fire Nation Prince, who had held his sister captive the last few months…subjecting her to who knows what whenever he pleased. "Thanks, Toph…I think I'm gonna get some rest while I can."

"Any time, Snoozles, any time" she chortled before hitting the ground and disappearing into her earthen tent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Katara stood at the end of their bed rechecking the travel sacks for the fourth time to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind. She knew they had her comb, their clothes, bedrolls, some cookware, and a little food. The most important thing was the money Zuko had gathered to make their trip easier and, having coins kept their packs light. She was dressed in black pants and a matching black top that Zuko had brought her, explaining how they'd be able to hide in the shadows as they escaped.

Having been up since just before dawn, she couldn't help pacing the floors for the hundredth time that morning. The anticipation of the day made it nearly impossible for her to sleep. Zuko had woken a little later and they stood wrapped in each other's arms watching the sunrise. Now she stood wringing her hands…waiting for everything to start as she replayed his words over and over in her mind. ' _If I'm not back in fifteen minutes run, I'll find you…just promise me you'll run.'_

Katara had nodded in agreement but prayed she wouldn't need to leave without him. If he wasn't back in time, then that would mean his father had either killed or captured him…and what could she do to save him? Even if she ran and hid in the city, how long would she be able to survive? How long until she was noticed? Breaking out was hard enough but breaking into and out of the prison to save him, would be nearly impossible.

Over the last several weeks, Zuko had gone from enemy to friend to lover and Katara wasn't sure where they're lives were leading, but she knew they were walking this path together. She stopped pacing and checked the packs once more, needing the distraction to keep from counting down the minutes.

Everyone else in the palace was hiding in the lower catacombs and the encompassing silence pressed in all around her. All she wanted was for Zuko to come back as quickly as he could and unscathed, then they could depart for the prison before making their escape. Glancing around the courtyard one last time, she was pulled from her musings when the echo of footsteps sounded in the halls.

Maneuvering her way back into the bedroom, Katara stood by the open door leading to the washroom and held her breath. The bath was filled with water in case Zuko didn't survive the confrontation with his father and she had to fight her way out. No matter what happened during the eclipse, she was leaving that afternoon. The door to the sitting room slowly opened and she crouched behind the bed. "Katara" a familiar voice whispered through the dimly lit room.

"She's in the other room" Toph replied as Katara stood tentatively from her hiding place, shocked to hear her brother's voice. Sokka opened the door and slowly walked in, his sword drawn before him as he looked around the room for guards.

"Sokka!" Katara cried before rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Katara!" he yelled in reply as he squeezed her tightly to him.

"Hey, Sugar Queen" Toph quipped as she stood to the side smiling.

"Toph, you came too!" she bent down and hugged the blind Earthbender quickly before she could pull away in disgust.

"Of course, Aang's gone to take on the Firelord and we're here to break you out" Sokka stated proudly, not seeing the look of resignation on Katara's face as she backed away from him.

"No Sokka, I-I can't" she stammered as she stepped closer to the packs.

"What'd you mean 'you can't'? We're not _leaving_ you here! I'm not sure what Zuko's done to you, but you _don't_ have to stay here" he looked at her with concern as he spoke. Clearly, he thought Zuko was holding her hostage...which he had been, sort of, but she wasn't sure how to explain how everything had changed.

"Sugar Queen, if we leave now Zuko can't hurt you anymore" Toph chimed in, assuming he had tortured her into complacency.

"Zuko has _not_ been hurting me…" Katara stated vehemently with a look of frustration evident upon her face as Sokka interrupted her.

"Riiiggghhhttt" he uttered sarcastically "and I'm sure you two are best of friends and he never meant to chase Aang _or_ betray us in the crystal catacombs" he scrutinized her with an incredulous look. "Have you been drinking cactus juice?"

"No! I've not been drinking cactus juice, Sokka. Zuko and I _are_ friends…he's been protecting me!" she exclaimed as both her voice and temper rose.

"Look we can hash this out later you two. We need to go…Now!" Toph commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Katara declared with a steely voice "I'm waiting for Zuko."

"We aren't leaving without you" Sokka challenged as he stepped aggressively towards her, clutching his sword as he pointed it directly at her. "Toph" he called in warning as Katara took a fighting stance and pulled the water from the tub behind her. Toph pulled the earth up in an attempt to capture Katara's feet, causing her to leap backward and shoot water at them. Stunned by her insistence to wait for the Fire Nation Prince, Sokka was knocked back into the wall where she immediately froze him in place.

"Katara," he whined "what are you doing? We're trying to _help_ you!"

"I'm _not_ leaving Zuko" she growled out.

"I think someone's been trapped in here a bit too long" Toph quipped as she tried again and again to encapsulate the Waterbenders' feet. However, Katara pulled the water around her into arches of ice to keep her feet from the ground, leaving Toph blind to her whereabouts.

"You don't understand, we're leaving here today. We have something to do" Katara argued as she shot water into Toph knocking her off her feet.

"Someone's coming!" Toph shouted as Sokka screamed at Katara.

"Stop being so hardheaded! We didn't break into the Fire Nation capital to leave here without you." Katara glared at her brother as she raised the water higher around her, preparing to fight her way out…even if it was against her own family.

Unaware of the danger inside, Zuko burst into the room in matching black clothes with his duel swords sheathed behind his back "Katara, we need to…"

"Zuko, look out!" she screamed as Toph raised the ground beneath his feet and shot him into the wall.

"We're taking Katara, you're not going to be able to mess with her head any longer" Sokka yelled, though he struggled feebly against the ice encapsulating his body, attempting to twist and turn in an effort to break free…all the while, failing spectacularly.

"No!" Katara screamed as Toph turned her full attention on the Firebender. Just as she took her stance to pull the earth up around the black-haired Prince, Katara spun and pulled a wave of water around Toph. The water pulled her off her feet and encased her in a block of ice, blinding her to her surroundings. She ignored the angry slurs coming from both Sokka and Toph as she ran to Zuko's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be bruised tomorrow, but I'm good" he promised as he stumbled to his feet and shook his head. "How did they find you?"

"No idea" she threw her arms around him, noticing for the first-time sunlight streaming through the windows "is the eclipse over?"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here, Katara. My father…well I'll explain later" he trailed off, knowing they didn't have a lot of time, before rushing into their room and grabbing up their satchels. Katara followed suit and pulled her pack on, stopping only momentarily to address her brother and Toph.

"We will meet up with you guys…"

"You can't be serious! Your choosing to go with _him_?! He kidnapped you, Katara! Let me down so I can bring you home…we all miss you, Aang and dad included" Katara's eyes widened for a moment before glancing at Zuko, clearly torn in what to do. However, the Prince refused to take her choice away any longer as he wanted her as his equal…so he stood silently by the open patio doors and waited for her to choose.

"Sokka, you're my brother and I love you and dad very much, but we have something to do first. We'll meet up with you guys in a few days" she moved to stand next to Zuko and watched as Sokka's eyes filled with anger as she grasped his hand.

"Oh yeah? How will you find us? Your tracker boyfriend?" Sokka spat while Toph was struggling and demanding to be let go before she pounded the lot of them into the earth.

"We can meet at the Western Air Temple" Zuko suggested. "It's abandoned and no one will look for you there. We'll be there in about a week, depending on how everything goes."

"I don't want you anywhere near us!" Sokka yelled as they turned to leave.

"I'll explain everything later, Sokka, right now we have to go, and you guys need to get back to Aang" Katara exclaimed as Zuko ran and jumped up the nearest wall, climbing nimbly to the roof. With a small smile, she raised her hands to release Toph and Sokka, letting them slide to the floor before she followed Zuko and disappeared over the tiled roofs.

Sokka clambered to his feet and ran at the wall in an attempt to stop them while Toph stood dripping wet and glowered at him. "Sokka, it's no use, we need to get out of here before the soldiers come back" she snarled, but Sokka ignored her as he tried to climb the stone and swiftly fell onto his rear.

"No, I'm going after her, Toph. I refuse to leave without her, it was my _one_ job…dad said to bring her home" he tried again to clamber up using the thin creeping ivy to hold on to. Just as he neared the top, the vines gave way and he crashed to the ground once more. "I can't leave her behind again, Toph…I just _can't_."

"She's _gone_ , Sokka," she declared gently "it's not your fault. We didn't count on her refusing to go with us…and she's got a lot of explaining to do when we see her again."

"She _left_ with _him_!" he shouted.

"I know, but we have to go. The eclipse is over, and soldiers will be here soon" Sokka nodded and followed her back out of the palace and down to meet their friends and family.

"Where's Katara?" Aang inquired as they met up with the remaining soldiers.

"She left with Zuko" Sokka stated honestly in a defeated voice.

" _What_?!" Aang and Hakoda shouted.

"She refused to come with us…said they had _something_ to do and they'd meet up with us in a week" Sokka's voice was distant as Fire Nation soldiers could be heard rallying. Hakoda clenched his jaw before looking away from his son. "How'd it go with the Firelord?"

"Well…I-I…" Aang looked ashamed as he stared at his feet "I couldn't find him, Azula was in the hidden throne room and she distracted me for the entire eclipse…I barely escaped.

"Of course, they knew we were coming…we knew that was a possibility with what Azula found in the Ba Sing Se" Sokka added with a nod of his head. "Don't beat yourself up, there was a lot we didn't plan for… _especially_ with Katara."

"She must have had a good reason for going" Hakoda admitted, though they weren't certain who he was trying to convince more, them…or himself.

" _What_?" Aang bellowed. "What reason would she have to leave with a captor who's probably hurt her?!"

"Aang," Toph interrupted drawing their attention, "Katara said he was protecting her, that he never hurt her. She wasn't lying, you know I'd be able to tell if she were."

"But…b-but" Aang stuttered.

"No, they're gone. We need to worry about getting everyone out of here. We can talk about Katara later" she asserted, cutting off the conversation. Hakoda agreed and informed them they'd only have time to take the kids and escape. Sokka felt ashamed as he hugged his father goodbye, knowing everyone there would be imprisoned because they'd failed, _he_ had failed… _again_. Nothing his father said made him feel better as he climbed on Appa's back.

"Where should we go?" Aang queried as they flew over the ocean, away from the capital.

"The Western Air Temple" Sokka replied solemnly. "Katara will meet us there within the week." With that, they nodded and silently flew on, the loss of the battle weighing heavily on everyone.

XXX

Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko moved swiftly and silently over the rooftops, pausing here and there as they watched soldiers rush along the halls towards the front gate. Zuko had been right, they wouldn't be guarding the prison. After several minutes they reached the prison entrance and Katara gasped at the height of the tower.

"Stick close to me" Zuko whispered as they edged inside. They stuck to the shadows and crept along in mutual silence. Katara did her best to focus on the present and pushed back the anxiety over having to explain everything to her friends. Shaking her head, she refocused on the task at hand, banishing the images of her brothers' look of betrayal. As Zuko sped up, she realized they must be getting closer to Iroh's cell and did her best to keep up with him.

They rounded another bend just as two guards strode into view. Zuko unsheathed his swords and lunged just as one shouted "What are you doing here?"

Neither of them spoke as Katara water whipped the second guard, backing them into the wall before freezing them against the stone. Zuko battled with the first and sent his unconscious body to the floor at the other guard's feet. "Let's go" he commanded as they took off running towards his uncle's cell.

The Prince skidded to a halt outside the cell door before he flung the steel barrier open and hurried inside "Uncle, we're here…" his words stuck in his throat as he looked at the bent bars leaving a hole in the cell doors. "I-I don't understand…how'd he escape?" he questioned quietly as Katara reached for his hand.

"Looks like he broke out during the eclipse…Zuko, he's probably long gone. I'm sorry, but we can't stay here" she murmured into his ear as he gripped her hand tightly in return before nodding.

"We need to get to the war balloon" he supplied in a constricted voice before turning and fleeing the room…dragging her steadily behind him.

After they raced out of the prison, Katara followed Zuko quickly along the twists and turns of the rough paved roads before reaching the air shipyard. Having readied a balloon early that morning he hurried her down the field and into the basket. Her heart pounded in her throat, fear gripping her at the thought of being caught. So far, they'd been lucky, most of the guards and soldiers were at the front gates dealing with the ambush…but one could never be too safe.

The Waterbender finally released a breath after they were far enough over the ocean that the capital began to fade from view. Turning to Zuko, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck "We did it" she whispered in his ear as a smile spread across her face. However, she was surprised when he simply stood there in silence for several moments. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought…I thought you'd be happy we escaped…"

"I am, Katara" he responded gruffly before turning to face her "I had just hoped…" he trailed off and he swallowed hard.

"That your uncle would be with us? Zuko, he escaped too…I know not in the way you were hoping, but at least he's free. I'm certain we'll see him again."

"I just…I never apologized to him" he admitted as his voice broke and he pulled her tightly against him. She wound her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, reminding him that she was there…no matter what he needed.

"You'll get the chance, I promise." They flew through the night before stopping at a guiding outpost to find the most recent ship logs on the Southern Raiders vessel. Flying on from there they found that the Captain, who had been responsible for her mother's death, had retired, and before mid-week they found him.

Yon Rah had been the Captain that had murdered her mother, thinking she was the last Waterbender at the South Pole. When Katara confronted him with Zuko, she was filled with a mixture of hatred and sorrow. In the end, she spared Yon Rah's life and climbed back into the war balloon with Zuko. They were less than a day's journey to the Western Air Temple when he lowered the balloon and decided to make camp.

They set up the tent and laid out the bedrolls before making a fire and having dinner. Zuko had noticed that Katara had been unusually quiet since the altercation with Yon Rah. He had let the revenge be her choosing, knowing it was something she'd have to live with for the rest of her life. The black-haired Prince had the unfortunate knowledge of what it was like to take a life. His father had made him witness countless people being tortured and slaughtered for crimes against the Fire Nation. Memories plagued his nightmares from time to time, but it hadn't made him hard like his father had intended. Instead, he found himself wanting to spare people and show them mercy rather than pain.

Katara stared into the fire as she thought back over the last few days. She was having a difficult time knowing she'd faced her mother's murderer only to let him go. A variety of emotions plagued her, confusing her mind as she second-guessed herself. She didn't regret not having to kill him, but shouldn't she have punished him in some way? Was there something wrong with her that she couldn't inflict pain on others…even for retribution?

Tears gathered in her eyes and leaked silently down onto her cheeks. Despite her silence, Zuko saw the glint of firelight in her tears and gently pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she buried her face into his chest. Crying unabashedly into him, her entire body shook and trembled in anguish as he stroked hair.

"What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I take his life like he took my mother's?" she gasped out between sobs.

"Nothing's wrong with you; taking someone's life isn't an easy task and it would haunt you until your dying day" he whispered in her ear. "I think you did the right thing, Katara, you sought him out and showed him just how weak he really was…and if that wasn't enough, you brought to light that he'd killed the wrong person. That's something he has to live with, knowing that he murdered an innocent woman that was protecting her child."

Katara gripped his arms, afraid of being alone as his words played over in her mind. Rather than abandoning her, Zuko simply sat there pressing tender kisses to her temple as she cried for all she had lost. He held her late into the night and watched as the fire dwindled to embers long after she had drifted to sleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Katara woke early inside the tent with Zuko curled around her, holding her in the safety of his embrace. Their legs were intertwined, and his head was buried in the crook of her shoulder while his breathing was deep and even. Blinking in the early morning light, she took in the canvas tent walls and the smell of smoking embers. A smile spread contentedly across her lips, even though it'd been nearly a week she was still amazed that they'd escaped the palace.

It was one thing to dream of leaving the confines of the royal compound, but to have succeeded with Zuko, the man she…well, it was a heady feeling. Not quite ready to get up, Katara snuggled deeper into her Princes' arms, reveling in the heat emanating from his chiseled body. Later that day, she knew they'd finish their journey to the Western Air Temple to meet with her friends and family. All of which would want answers to questions she wasn't sure she wanted to give.

She and Zuko had been through more than enough in the last two months without having them try and rip them apart. Sighing softly in anticipation, she knew there was no way around the confrontation and inevitable altercation. Not if Zuko was to train Aang to help defeat the Firelord.

Reaching up, she lightly stroked the unruly black hair from his eyes as he laid peacefully in her arms. Somehow, she knew without a doubt that once her friends gave him a chance, they'd see him for the man he had become…not the boy who had chased them all over the world. And Zuko had changed…before they had ever shared a bed, and even before the crystal caverns. If she had to guess, she would assume it had taken him going home and seeing just how horrid his father really was for him to find the strength to do what was right…not what was easy.

As the tips of her fingers continued to stroke his hair, Zuko stirred awake. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath before tilting his head back to look at her. "Morning," he breathed, nuzzling the column of her throat "how are you feeling?"

"I'm better…thanks for last night" she spoke softly as a blush tinted her cheeks, recalling the tears she'd shed. The black-haired Prince reached up and gently cupped her cheek while staring deeply into her blue eyes.

"We're going to reach the air temple today" he claimed, leaving the insinuation hanging in the silence that followed. Knowing he held similar fears as to her own, Katara exhaled sharply and averted her gaze to the ceiling of the tent.

"I know, I still don't know what to expect…or how to explain…us." Her eyes were troubled as she frowned at the prospect of dealing with her friends and their inquiries.

"You should tell them the truth, Katara. Maybe not in great detail…" he asserted as he gave her a mischievous smile "but be honest. We both know they aren't going to like it, but they'll be even angrier if you lie."

"I know you're right, but I'm worried if I tell them about the first few weeks, they'll not let me finish before excommunicating you" she admitted as her voice raised several octaves in fear.

"Well, not that it makes up for how I treated you, but they should be happy that I saved you from that guard" he declared feebly, fumbling for some redeeming quality which would not condemn him further in the eyes of her friends. A small smile tugged at the corner of Kataras' lips as she watched a faint blush steal over Zukos' cheeks.

"That's true, you did save me from him…and from your sister, your father, and _all_ the other soldiers on that ship. But Zuko, even _you_ can't say you were the nicest person to live with at first…" she affirmed as he pursed his lips in understanding.

"Ugh, they're going to hate me" he groaned, rolling away from her and onto his back with an arm thrown over his eyes. "I mean, I betrayed you guys in Ba Sing Se and then I kept you captive under threat of exposing the Avatars' survival…not to mention having chased each of you all over the world for the better part of this past year. Ugh…" he grumbled while he roughly ran a frustrated hand through his hair and down his face as each of his past mistakes flickered across his mind.

"You're forgetting a few things" Katara murmured, propping herself up onto her elbow as he quirked his brow in question. "You saved me from being brutalized by various men, took care of every one of my needs, trained with me in secret so I wouldn't lose my edge, and loved me for who I am." Holding her unwavering gaze, his golden irises softened with each claim she made, and as she finished, he leaned forward to capture her lips.

Forcing back his self-doubt, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply, drawing forth a delectable moan while her tongue traced the seam of his lips. As they opened to one another, Zukos' arms encircled her waist before he pulled her on top of him and molded his hands to the curve of her hips as her dark hair fell like a curtain around them. Their kisses were slow, intense, tender, loving, and all-consuming at once; each a representation of who they were and what they were fighting for.

Several minutes passed as they held each other close, taking their time to pour every emotion into each kiss, each touch, each taste. Their breaths mingled, heartbeats synchronized, and gazes locked as they embraced. Sighing happily as Zuko tore his lips from hers, Katara had to catch her breath as he pressed tender kisses over her face and across her collarbone before resting his forehead against her own.

"I know we should break camp and finish our trip today, but I'd rather stay right here and show you just how much I care about you" he breathed, his words caressing her skin as his golden eyes roved over her delicate features. Reaching up, he gently ran his calloused hand down her cheek, tracing her jawline with the tips of his fingers.

Katara shuddered under his amorous touch and heated gaze. She knew she should pull away, knew they should pack the tent, knew that her friends and family were waiting…but as she stared deep into his molten gold orbs, she could care less. Leaning down she captured his lips once more before trailing her lips to his ear. "I like your idea better than breaking camp…besides, we still have another day before they're expecting us" she whispered before watching a broad grin stretch across his face.

Without further discussion, Zuko brushed Katara's hair back and pressed a line of ardent kisses from her temple down to the hollow of her neck while his hands began to untie her sarashi. Closing her eyes, Katara moaned softly as his lips trailed over the top of her bound breasts while his fingers worked deftly, unwinding the top as swiftly as he could.

Dropping the crimson fabric on the ground beside them, his lips slowly found their way back over her collar bone, up the column of her neck, and across her chin before claiming her parted mouth. Between feverish kisses, labored breathing, and languid touches, the pile of clothing grew beside them. Before long a sheen of sweat covered their bodies as Zuko rolled Katara underneath him, aching to feel her legs wrapped around his waist as he sheathed himself within her.

"Zuko" she sighed as he moved his lips down her arm, pausing to nip and kiss the tip of each of her fingers before switching sides. He wanted to take his time worshiping her body and reveling in every sensation, no matter how small. Pulling back enough to see her flushed face, he noted how her hair fanned out beautifully over the mat as her eyes sparkled with lust and need.

The Princes' fingertips lightly caressed the sides of her breasts, watching as goosebumps rose across her flesh before dipping his head between the valley of her peaked mounds. He laved the tip of his tongue over each nipple, drawing a moan from his Waterbender, before trailing down to her belly button as he nipped her taut skin. Kataras' fingers carded the thick strands of his hair as he continued his trek further down, causing her breath to hitch each time he found a particularly sensitive spot.

Her nails dug into his scalp as Zuko swirled his tongue over her swollen clit, extracting a whimper from her lips. He suckled gently over her bud before sliding down and delving his tongue into her core. Unable to help herself, she mewled and hooked her legs over his shoulders as he set a steady pace, gradually building the pleasurable pressure. Slipping two fingers into her dripping passage, her Firebender pumped slow and deep, beckoning his fingers until she began panting and pulsing around him.

"Oh, please Zuko, I'm so close" she cried, causing him to smile against her slick heat before picking up his pace and suckling her pearl with vigor as he thrust his fingers in and out repeatedly…until her tight sheath quivered and convulsed as she fell apart. He hummed against her core as his tongue and fingers pleasured her through her orgasm, drawing it out as she screamed his name.

With trembling legs and a racing heart, Katara's breath came in harsh, quick gasps. She arched her back under him until the euphoria subsided and the spots dancing before her vision faded. As he crawled up her body, she wrapped her legs around his waist and angled her hips to help him penetrate her throbbing heat. Needing to feel connected in every way, he pressed his lips desperately to hers, devouring every sound she made before breaking away in need of air.

"Katara" he breathed in a husky voice as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and pumped his hips. Determined to give as good as she got, the brunette pushed against the Princes' shoulders and rolled him onto his back, never once breaking their intimate connection. Moaning in pleasure, she pressed her hands to his chest and rocked up and down on his hardened member. Overwhelmed by sensation, Zuko's fingers dug into her hips as she bounced higher and drove him deeper into her core.

Indistinct sounds of satisfaction filled the tent as they moved as one, their breathes sharp and fast as sweat dripped down their skin. Barely holding himself together, Zuko cupped his lovers' breasts in his hands and stroked his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Katara gasped as he lightly pinched her tips, causing her head to tilt towards the ceiling as her hair fell loosely down her back, mussed from his callused fingers.

Reaching her peak, she cried out as Zuko roughly stilled her hips and thrust himself deep into her sheath, burying himself to the hilt as he spilled his seed within her. Trembling from the aftershocks of their combined orgasms, Katara collapsed against her Firebenders' chest. As they gathered their breath and clung to one another, Zuko lightly trailed his fingertips up and down the curve of her spine.

"Katara" he whispered after several minutes had passed.

"Mmhmm" she responded with her eyes closed, her hands tracing the hard lines of his biceps as they flexed under her touch.

"No matter what happens with your friends, I want you to know…" he trailed off and swallowed hard as he squeezed his eyes shut. Happiness and pleasure mixed with nerves thrummed through him as he carefully considered what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he knew he had to tell her…even if he lost her, she deserved the truth after everything they'd been through.

"What is it, Zuko?" she inquired as she propped her chin on his chest, meeting his worry-filled irises as his eyes flickered open. Gazing over his handsome features, she realized she barely noticed his scar anymore. True it was a part of him, but it was the intensity of his golden orbs which captured her attention rather than the discoloration decorating his skin. Steeling his resolve, Zuko gently stroked the smooth skin of her cheek as he took in a deep steadying breath.

"I love you" he quietly voiced while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"I love you" he stated a bit louder. "I know we had a rough start but having you in my life has given me something to believe in again. I was lost and scarred, yet you showed me compassion and not only opened yourself to me but brought a light into my world that I didn't know I needed. Living with you, training with you, _loving_ you…it's all made me a better man and I just want you to know that no matter what tomorrow brings, I love you." He swallowed nervously as she stared down at him, momentarily speechless. As he waited for her to say something, fear and doubt began trickling in…slowly devouring his resolve.

"Zuko…" she started.

"You don't have to say anything, Katara, I…" his voice broke as he tried to rein in the pain of rejection "I understand if you don't…" she silenced him with her fingertips pressed against his lips.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, you just surprised me, but I think I've loved you since the first night we made love" she admitted. As relief flooded his senses, Zuko closed his eyes and pulled her down to him, crushing her lips with his own before repeating those same three words over and over again.

They spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms, whispering promises to one another between intermittent couplings. Through the haze of euphoria and murmured conversations, they only stopped periodically to rest and eat, finally drifting off to sleep shortly after lunch.

Katara stirred as dusk fell upon their campsite with a tender ache pulsing between her thighs. She rolled over to curl back into her lovers' arms only to find his half of the bedroll empty. As she sat up and looked around with a furrowed brow, the smell of cooked meat wafted in through the tent opening. "Zuko" she called.

"I'm out here, Katara" he replied. Standing and wrapping the blanket around her bare body, she made her way out to him. "I woke about an hour ago and didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd start dinner" he explained as he stood from the fire and made his way behind her before enveloping her in his arms. "Did you sleep well?" he murmured into her ear before he nibbled on her lobe, causing a smile to tug at the corner of her lips as she leaned into him.

"Yes," she breathed before slipping from his arms to avoid dragging him back into the tent and possibly tearing something as she straddled him again. Making herself comfortable on the ground by the fire, she smiled as Zuko joined her, cradling her between his thighs as he wound his arms around her body. They ate in amicable silence, before cuddling close together as they watched stars illuminate the night sky. After finishing their food, Katara made her way to the nearby lake and slipped out of the blanket before diving into the water. Raising her arms fluidly above her, she sent a stream of water into the air in an arch to rain down and clean her body.

Zuko followed her to the edge of the lake and watched as she bathed beneath the shower, cleansing the sweat and climax essence from her body. He pushed his trousers to the ground and walked into the water as she tilted her head back and ran her hands through her hair. Wading his way up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist and held her flush against his body, bending his lips to caress her neck.

He moved her hair over her shoulder as the droplets ran down their bodies and the crescent moon rose in the sky. Turning in his arms, she gently caressed his lips with her own and molded herself against him as the water-cooled the heat radiating from his skin. Sighing softly as she broke the kiss, Katara laid her head upon Zukos' chest and exhaled slowly as she reveled in the feel of his muscular body wound around her supple curves.

XXX

"Where is she?!" Sokka cried as he roughly ran his hands through his hair. They'd reached the air temple five days earlier and were impatiently waiting for Katara and Zuko to arrive. Sokka was driving everyone crazy with his non-stop chatter and wild assumptions about what had really happened between his baby sister and the Fire Nation Prince.

"Enough, Sokka," Toph proclaimed as she ambled to her feet and placed her hands upon her hips "we are sick and tired of listening to you complain about Katara. She'll be here within the next few days as it hasn't even been a week yet! So, stop your whining and put a sock in it before I permanently silence you!"

"But, but, but…Katara said…" Sokka stammered as he pouted.

" _She said_ she'd be here in a _week_! Stop fretting already because we couldn't stop her from leaving with him. Sugar Queen said she'll explain when she gets here so, please…just stop" she bit out in frustration.

"But…"

"Stop it, both of you" Aang interjected. "Sokka, Toph's right. Katara will be here, we just need to give her some time."

"But she's coming with _Zuko_ " he argued. "Have you forgotten what he's done to us…all the things he could have done to her!?"

"Sokka, we need to give her a chance to explain" Aang insisted before he sighed. "I'm certain she has her reasons for traveling with Prince Zuko, but standing around worrying about what or where they could be isn't helping anyone." Sokka's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to think of a way to refute the Avatars' claim.

"Fine, Aang" he growled after a few moments before turning and stomping away to his room to sulk in private. Turning back to the fire, Toph and Aang shook their heads at Sokka's antics.

"She'll be here, Aang" Toph stated factually as she leaned back with her hands behind her head. "There's no reason to worry just yet."

"I know, Toph, I know" Aang breathed as his shoulders slumped, understanding there was likely only one reason why Katara wouldn't leave the Firebender behind.

XXX

As the sun peaked over the mountain range, entering through the tent's opening the following morning, Zuko awoke. He laid with his arm draped over Kataras' torso, her hair fanned out across her naked shoulders as her chest rose and fell in unison with her soft breath. His mind wandered to what would happen when they inevitably arrived at the Western Air Temple. Would her friends and family reject him? If they did, would she leave? ' _No_ ,' he inwardly shook himself, recalling their whispered promises from the day before, knowing she loved him just as he loved her.

His fingertips lightly traced over her shoulder as he stared at her sleeping form, wishing they could have a little more time to themselves. Unfortunately, she stirred beneath his touch and rolled into his arms as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Morning" she murmured sleepily before kissing him, her fingers tenderly caressing his scar as she smiled lovingly up at him.

"Morning" he replied after nuzzling the tip of her nose. "I hate to say this, but we need to break camp if we hope to make it to the temple today" he claimed as he pulled her closer.

"I know" she uttered with a sigh before stealing one more kiss and moving to get dressed. They broke camp quickly after eating some fruit and nuts for breakfast and once the air balloon was loaded, the remaining journey passed in a blur. As the Western Air Temple came into view, Katara grasped Zukos' hand tightly while her heart beat frantically within her chest.

The air balloon touched down in the overgrown stone courtyard with rubble and debris scattered about. Before anyone dared to move, Zuko jumped out of the basket and turned around to help Katara, lifting her by the waist to make her decent seamless. Taking a deep breath and steeling her resolve, she turned towards the fountain in the center square and found Aang, Sokka, and Toph standing on the other side among a few familiar faces.

"Hey" Katara voiced tentatively with a slight wave of her hand as Zuko stood stoically beside her.


End file.
